


Guilt

by IHateMyGT



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHateMyGT/pseuds/IHateMyGT
Summary: After 1x07 of Legacies. Hope struggles with finding peace for Klaus. Josie struggles with losing her real mother. Finding a common ground, the two start becoming friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never given writing a try until now. I'm sorry if it's short or not well written.

Hope can't clear her head from what the necromancer said. 

"He wont find peace until you do."

It haunts her. Shes causing her father more pain. Her dead father. He sacrificed everything, for her, and she can't do this one thing for him.

She tries to go to sleep. Moving the sheets slightly, the thought comes up. What would he say to me, right now?

"Don't worry, my littlest wolf. You can do it."

The thought brings her one step to closure. The thought of Klaus still aches. The lingering feeling, she was one if the leading factors to her mother, father, and uncles death. If she was never born they would be alive.

She finally gets all cozy in bed. She looks at the clock. 3 am. She closes her eyes. Focuses on the idea of finding peace, for her father. 

 

Hope jolts awake to the sound of her alarm going off. She slams her fists down on the alarm, shattering it. "Great. There goes another". Shes already annoyed with the day.

She decides to get up and fight through another day, another day, at school with drama. 

A few minutes later she makes her way downstairs to get some food. On her way down she hears Josie arguing with Lizzie. Hope ignores it and continues down the hall to the stairs.

"Hope!" Josie kindly yells.

Hope tries to ignore her, pretending she didn't hear her.

"Hope, wait up." Hope slows down slightly, letting Josie run and catch up. "I heard what happened." Josie said with a calm tone to her voice, can easily be mistaken by concern. 

Hearing the words come out of Josie's mouth. Hope stumbled on a step on the stairs. Josie puts her hand on Hope's shoulder, trying to help a little. 

"No, dont!" Hope snaps, smaking the hand off as they head down the stairs. The look Josie sees on Hope's face, its sadness, guilt. "Hope, it's ok." Josie is just as surprised as Hope. Josie cares. Someone cares.

Making their way to the kitchen, they run into MG. He gives them a look of guilt. Knowing what he did to Hope, what he told Josie. He drops his head and walks out of the room.

Hope feels even more guilty about everything, involving MG. Josie looks to Hope. "MG told me." Hope already knew, by the concer Josie has. "Figures MG would tell you." Hope walks away from Josie, just as Hope takes a step to leave, Josie grand her hand, she doesnt fight it. 

"I'm not here to lecture you about it." Looking into Hope's eyes, she sees extra moisture build up in them. "Look, I'm sorry for involving MG ok, I'm sorry about everything." You can hear the crack, the crack Hope tried to hide. Josie heard it.

"Hope. I'm not mad at you. I just want to see how you are doing. MG said after you left you were really upset. I just wanted to see how you are doing." Forgetting she was holding her hand, she gently let's go.

Hope looks down, ashamed of herself. She walks to the fridge to get an apple and water. "Look, Josie, I appreciate the gesture but I promise, I'm ok." The look on Hope's face shows otherwise.

Just as Josie was going to speak, Alaric walks in. "Josie, a word, please?" Alaric gives Hope a glance. Alaric is still angry with her behavior, reminded him of Klaus. He's worried shes turning into him. Letting her anger take over.

"Um sure, dad." Josie shoots Hope a sad look, noticing Hope and Alaric staring each other down. Shes confused. What really happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to sound like a broken record but again I'm sorry if this ain't the best, I'm still new to writing and figuring shit out. Thank you all for the support so far, this is showing to be a great fandom.

"Josie." Alaric says, leading he into his office. "Are you doing ok?" Hes concerned, by the look on his face and the tone in his voice.

Josie doesn't make eye contact, she does her best to avoid it at all costs. "What do you mean?" She can't fight it, she looks up. 

Alraic looks taken back, what does she mean 'what do you mean'? Giving Josie a 'excuse me' sort of look.

"Oh do you mean me being barried alive or...?" Josie's voice lingers, sarcasm finds it's way out of Josie. She knows shes coming off as a bitch, she just can't help but feel like this is an interrogation. 

Alaric senses that hint of sarcasm. "Look, Josie, I just wanted to see how you are doing. Lizzie said you havent talked to anyone much since then." He chokes a bit trying to get that sentence out. He can't believe that happened to his little girl. 

Josie drops the tuff girl show. Letting her arms down from being crossed, she slowly walks toward him. "Dad. I'm fine. I appreciate the thought." She brings her hand up to touch the talisman Hope gave her.

He notices Josie's action. "What is that? Where did you get it?" You can tell he's just curious.

"Oh, this? Hope gave it to me for my birthday." She looks down at it, remembering what it's meant to do.

"Is that what Penolope and MG were talking about?" Josie is shocked that her dad has already spoke to them about what happened. 

"Uh, yea actually. Hope said it is supposed to make quiet things heard." Just then, Lizzie walked in.

"Hey baby girl." Alaric turns the conversation to Lizzie. 

"Oh I see you finally got Josie to talk to someone." Lizzie crosses her arms in a dramatic way, staring her sister down.

"Are we seriously going to do this, again? Twice in less than two hours. New record much?" Josie mimics her sister as she crosses her arms.

Lizzie let's out a scoff. 

"Girls!" Alaric yells, not wanting this to escalate. "Lizzie, she is ok. And Josie, drop it." He points a finger at Josie. 

"Whatever, can I go now? Seems Lizzie needs to get some things off her chest." She says, glaring at her sister, waiting for snarky remark.

"Yes you may. Oh and be careful around Hope please." Josie remembered the looks exchanged between her dad and Hope, she totally forgot to ask what happened. Now isn't good though, she knows that.

You can tell Lizzie is out of the loop, her facial expression is like shes day dreaming. 

Josie walks out back to the kitchen, leaving Lizzie with her dad. Just as Josie walks back into the dining area, she spots Raf.

"Hey!" Just as she approaches Rafael, MG comes up from behind her, getting to Raf first. Josie is already irritated today, MG showing up doesn't help. She loves this kid but knows he's going to question her.

"Hey Josie, MG." Raf says forming a happy to bland type energy. 

"Have any of you seen Hope?" Looking around, she doesn't see her.

"I haven't seen her since your birthday, sorry." He shrugs as he takes another bit of his toast. 

Josie looks to MG, giving him a look.

"Oh I-I haven't seen her since last night." MG scratches the back of his head, obviously nervous.

"Chill MG, Lizzie told me what you told her." She trys to calm him by putting her hand on his arm.

MG relaxes a little bit. "I did see she went out to the courtyard." 

"Hey before I go on a witch hunt. Do either of you know what's going on between Hope and my dad?"

Both the boys are confused. They looks to each other for answers. Both shrug.

A few short seconds later, Lizzie joins them.

"Well I'll let you guys talk, time for my witch hunt." Josie scurries off, avoiding her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is too long. I had a lot of thoughts going around my head for days. Please criticize if you feel the need too, criticism is a good teaching tool, at least to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Lizzie gets to the table, she calls for Josie. "Josie where you going?" Lizzie is trying to make up with her sister. They are arguing over nothing, stupid drama.

Josie turns around. "Lizzie, there is nothing to talk about ok? I appreciate your concern but I have to go find Hope, ok?" Josie waits for Lizzie to respond.

"Why do you care so much about what Hope is up to?" Of course that's what she catches. Josie is super irritated with everyone today. 

"Because one, she saved me, and two, some things up with her. I also think dad might know something but he wont tell." Josie turns and walks away. 

Lizzie is speechless. She is upset she wasn't there for her sister. Instead the tribrid, satan and MG were. 

"Uh that went well." MG broke the silence. Raf looks up at him giving him a 'dude, really?' glare.

Lizzie catches that look. "It's ok MG." She gives him a friendly smile. 

"Well I'm going to head out, let you two talk I guess." Raf grabs MG's arm before he could leave. 

"No you stay. I'm going to go help Josie find Hope." 

"Why would you help Josie find Hope?" Lizzie asks, even MG wants to know.

"Because Hope is my friend." Raf gets up out of his seat and pats MG on the back and heads out to find Josie and Hope.

Just as Rafael left, Penelope makes her way to Lizzie and MG.

"Hey Satan!" Lizzie says, sarcastically. 

"Hey guys. Do you know where Josie might be?" She say, hoping she was with them.

"Shes out looking for Hope." Lizzie gives MG a dirty look.

"Why is everyone looking for Josie or Hope today?" Lizzie is genuinely confused. 

"Maybe because Josie almost died and we helped." MG states, trying to help, it doesn't.

"I'm looking for Josie so we can talk about the other night."

"Why do you need to talk to her about the other night? Which other night? Birthday or?" MG asks, worried shes going to ask about the Necromancer.

"Birthday. Josie and I need to talk. Her and I kissed that night." Penelope has a sense of pride and happiness with her response.

Lizzie is shocked, yet she's not surprised. MG is stunned.

"Like mouth to mouth or...?" MG questions. They all know he's a little dorky, but this was comedic dorky.

Both the girls giggle a little bit. MG is obviously embarrassed. 

A few seconds later Lizzie remembered what Penelope just said. "What you and my sister what?!" Lizzie blurted out.

In the yard, Joise runs into Rafael. "Oh hi Rafael." 

"Hey Josie. Any luck finding Hope?" 

"Uh-not quite..." Josie frantically looks around.

"Well I'm here to help. Hope happens to be my friend too, and plus, I'm a werewolf, there has got to be some fancy perks right?" He jokes, lightening the mood.

"Yea." Josie reacts with a small smile.

As they start walking together, Rafael has to ask. "What is going on with Hope?" 

Josie has no answer, she is wondering the same. She doesn't know how to answer him so she just ignores him.

"Is it about the Necromancer?" He still questions Josie like she holds the answers to everything.

She still ignores him.

"How are you holding up?" He softens his voice.

"I'm doing ok. Why?" She looks up at him, making eye contact. 

Both mutually stop. 

"I know what happened the other night was probably horrifying to experience. No one should have to go through that." 

Josie's eyes build up a small amount of tears. "I'm ok, seriously. Yea it was scary but I'm here and I'm ok." She touches the talisman. "If it wasnt for MG and them then I probably wouldn't be here. Why should I dwell on the past when I can be grateful that I have today?" 

"Josie, it's ok to still be scared. Hell, I'm still scared from killing Cassie."

"Raf, that was an accident... you didn't mean to." She gently reaches out to touch his arm.

"Yea I know that but I'm still guilty. Look I'm not going to milk it out of you I'm just saying, if you need to talk, I'm here." He gives her a soft smile.

Josie smiles and removes her hand from his arm. "Thanks Raf but really, I'm ok." She still has water eyes. Luckily her voice didn't crack.

She's still scared. The talisman is now a comfort coping tool for her when she thinks of that night. Hope saved her, as did Penelope and MG, but the gift from Hope hits harder than it should.

"Let's continue looking for Hope." She starts walking with Rafael once again. 

"How are you and Hope even friends? Landon?" 

"Um yea I guess in a way. I dont know. We bonded well and shes just a good friend." 

Josie is intrigued. It interests her. Hope actually has a new friend.

She looks around and spots someone sitting by a tree in the forest. "Hey Raf, is that Hope?" She slaps his arm kindly. 

"Looks like it, that's auburn hair right? I'll be right here, you go talk to her." He says as he pulls out his phone.

"Thank you, Rafael." She jogs over to the girl. 

"Hope?" She slowly approaches the girl from behind. 

The girl jumps up, she was obviously startled. "Oh my god, it's just you." She says, putting her left hand on her chest.

"Oh Hope I'm sorry I didnt mean to scare you. I didnt know you could get scared." Josie laughs slightly. 

Hope smiles at her. "No it's fine." She drops her smile and looks down at the leaves.

"Hey what's going on?" Josie asks, slowly stepping towards her.

"Oh nothing, really." Hope's voice trembles, she failed miserably trying to hide it.

"Hope..." her voice sounds hurt.

"Josie it's fine. I get scared sometimes, so what." She shrugs.

"Hope, what's going on with you? And why are you and my dad not talking?" Josies face softens up, not a single tense muscle in her face. 

Hope sits back down against the tree. "We had a disagreement." She still looks to the leaves. 

Josie sits down by her, looking at the leaves Hope's looking at, waiting for her to continue.

"My dad can't find peace because of me." Hope finally cracks as she starts fiddling with a leaf. "He died for me. He can't find peace because of me. He is hurting, because of me." Hope looks up at Josie.

"How do you know?" Looking back at Hope.

"Malivore." Hope looks back down.

"The necromancer?" Josie questions. Why did Hope do this to herself, why does she keep punishing herslf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is still short. I don't want chapters to be too long and obnoxious. I hope this one is long enough, if not then I'm sorry, I'm doing what I can.

Hope refuses to look up at Josie. Almost ashamed of who she is. At times she still wishes Klaus didn't take the Hollow from her, he should've let it kill her.

They both sit there in silence. Josie glancing at Hope every now and again just to make sure nothing has changed.

After a solid five minutes, Josie decides to speak up. "Hope." Her voice is shaken, shes hurting too, but seeing Hope broken is making things much worse. 

Hope still doesn't look up. Josie continues on.

"I'm here for you. I know you know that. Yes you and I haven't had the strongest relationship, yes we both poke and we don't agree on everything but damnit Hope I'm here. That's got to count for something right?" Josie wants to snap but knows it wont end well, she means well but her patience is running thin.

Hope is stunned. She stops meddling with the leaf and looks up at Josie, eyes open wide in confusion. She's speechless, no idea what to say.

Josie looks at Hope. Anticipating what comes next.

"I should've been the one who died." She softly spoke out, almost unintelligible. She looks around, avoiding eye contact. 

"What does that mean?" Josie is confused and worried. The memory surfaces. "Wait, are you talking about when your dad came here for help?" 

Hope starts fiddling with her fingers, anxious. "He came to get yours and Lizzie's help, to save me." Tears start to build in her eyes. "I got him killed. I killed my dad and he is still suffering because of me." 

Josie doesn't know what to do to comfort her. Slowly, she reaches for Hope's hands. "It isn't your fault, Hope." Grabbing her hand. "From what I know, he did all this to save you from becoming what he is-was." She catches herself.

Hope makes eye contact, she hasn't heard anyone talk about her dad much, let alone talk like he's still the immortal 'big bad wolf'. "He wasn't what everyone thought he was."

Josie gives Hope a curious look, wanting her to continue.

"Yes he did terrible things. Terrorizing cities, killing innocents. My uncle, Elijah, used to tell me that when I was born he could see the change in him, he still held on to his belief that my dad can be good." Hope smiles why tears start flowing down.

"Your uncle sounds cool." Josie states, clutching Hope's hand.

"He had his moments." Hope realizes she opening up, she rips her hands away from Josies and wipes her tears. "We should get back."

Hope gets up. Reaching her hand out to Josie, offering her assistance. Rafael starts heading over to them. 

"Hey are you guys ok?" Noticing Hope's teary face. 

"Everything is fine, Rafael, thanks." Hope gives him a small half smile for reassurance. He doesn't believe it but he'll take it. 

Back at in the lounge. 

"Josie! Where have you been?" Lizzie comes running up, pulling her sister in a hug. "I thought you got lost in the woods or something." She's exaggerating.

"She had me to help her Lizzie." Raf adds.

Hope slowly tries to slip away up to her room. Just as she turns around she almost bumps into Penelope.

"Relax Hope." Penelope says, trying to help calm her down. "No need to be anxious."

That's a feeling Hope has felt since forever. 

Penelope leads Hope to come sit with MG and them. Josie joins them, along with Rafael and Lizzie. 

"I'm going to say this. Why is Penelope here?" Josie questions, worried Penelope told her sister what happened between them. 

"I'm right here." Penelope raises her hand. "Thank you for noticing." She smirks at Josie. 

Lizzie rolls her eyes. She knows Penelope got her claws in Josie again. Josie noticed the eye roll.

"You told didn't you?" Josie is evidently upset. "Of course you did." She simmers down, slouches in her chair.

"Sorry JoJo, it just came up." Penelope doesnt mean to come off vindictive. "You hate me, it's not like it ment anything." She folds her arms.

To Josie it ment something. Yes, she does hate her, but she still cares. "Penelope, a word please?" Josie leads Penelope outside to the hallway. 

"Look I am sorry I told Lizzie and MG." Penelope is sincere.

Josie sighs, she knows she's sorry but it doesn't fix it. "Did the kiss really mean nothing to you?" She sheepishly asks.

"Of course it didn't. I said what I said back there to help you out." Penelope gently pulls Josie close. "Is this ok?" She smirks, putting her forehead against Josies. 

Josie doesn't know what to do, how to react. Penelope is still a sensitive subject to her.

Penelope leans in to kiss her, she stutters before she makes contact. The second she makes contact, Josie gathers up the courage to pull away. 

"Not again. No. This can't happen." She shyly pushes herself away from Penelope. "I don't think this is the best idea." 

Penelope is shocked, but she understands. "No I get it. I stepped to far." 

Josie gives her a smile and talks back into the room. Penelope doesn't follow, she decides to go find one of her friends.

"Hope, what is going on with you and my dad?" Lizzie breaks the awkward silence. 

"What do you mean?" She raises an eye brow, trying to play it off.

"We all know you got in trouble." MG added.

"I saw my dad cleaning up his office." Lizzie is desperately trying to get it out of Hope.

Hole doesn't remember trashing his office. "That's a lie, all I was lock him in his office." Just as she said that, she realizes, Lizzie tricked her. She's impressed. She knows Lizzie ain't and idiot but she didn't know she is capable of getting something out of someone. 

Lizzie has a look of pride on her face. She did it. "Now spill, what happened."

"I knew I messed up. Using MG and letting Malivore go."

Josie walks in, silencing everyone. She sits down. "Don't stop on my account, keep going." 

"I got upset with Dr. Saltzman. That's all." She shrugs.

"That can't be, there is some bad blood, we can all see it." Lizzie says. 

"No it's just weird because I've been making dumb decisions." Hope messes with the bracelet connected to Landon. Rafael noticed. 

"What is the bracelet for, Hope." 

Hope looks at him. She doesn't want to answer him, but she knows she's stuck and has to now. 

"It is linked to Landon. Whenever he needs me all he has to do is press a button on his and it'll tell me where to find him." 

"So it's like a mini bat signal?" MG responds, completely nerding out.

Everyone chuckles. 

"Yea MG, kind of like that." Hope smiles.

"How was he." Raf asks.

"He was ok. He knows he had to leave, he didn't want to leave you but deep down he knows he has to do this on his own." Hope gives Raf a little smile.

"I hope he is doing ok." 

"If he wasn't, I'd know." Hope gives him that small bit of reassurance.

"How are you doing, Josie?" Hope notices Josie isn't all there.

Everyone looks town Josie. 

"Oh, I'm ok." She smiles. 

Lizzie knows she's lying. "It is ok Josie. You can tell us." 

"I am ok, seriously guys. I was just barried alive, but I am ok now, I promise, yea it was tough but I'm pretty sure I'm doing ok now. Thanks for the concern though." There was truth to that, mostly. It's clear she still struggles sleeping, but maybe she is doing genuinely ok with that situation.

"Same thing goes for me Josie, I'm here for you if you need me." Hope smiles at her. Josie returns that smile. 

'Is Hope making new friends?' Josie thought, 'am I friend now?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I don't update as much, my life is starting to pick up speed so.

Hope stays back as everyone slips off to their rooms. They were talking for hours, first time all of them genuinely talked. Hope was happy, this was the most she's smiled in a while, it felt good. 

Hope moved to a seat closer to the windows. She's always enjoyed looking out at the moon. The way the trees looked in the moonlight was peaceful. 

Penelope came back downstairs, stopping at the doorway. She noticed Hope. Out of curiosity, she watched. Leaning against the frame, she gather up the nerve to interrupt Hope. 

"What are you still doing here?" She folds her arms, still resting against the frame.

Hope jerks her head around, startled by the presence of Penelope. "Creep on people much?" 

"Oh you wish Mikaelson." She teased. "No but seriously, what are you still doing here? Everyone headed to bed." She slowly walked into the room, not knowing if it's ok.

"I like looking out at night." Hope turns back to the window.

"Why is that?" Penelope made her way across the room, she sits in the empty seat by Hope. She looks towards the moon. "Woah." She's dumbfounded by the view.

Hope smiles. "Is it amazing or what?" 

"I've never really noticed the power of the sun or moon." Penelope says, eyes constantly looking around at the view. 

"Want to see it close up? No window?" Hope asks, worried it was too much. Her and Penelope never spoke. 

"That sounds amazing!" Penelope stood up, offering her hand to Hope. "Lead the way."

Hope takes her hand to help her up. She let's Penelope's hand go once she's up and leads her out to the forest.

"Do you do this every night?" Penelope asks. 

"I try to. You don't notice the natural beauty unless you really try." Hope smiles again, looking around at the blue tinted leaves on the ground. 

"Seems like you had a great day." Penelope couldn't help but smile along with Hope. "This is outstanding though. You are right, you don't notice unless you really look." She says why messing with some leaves on lower hanging branches making their way to the lake. 

"So why go through the forest to get to the lake? It's a straight shot from the school." 

"I don't know really. I guess walking through some trees and ending at an open area with some glistening water is a good end to a walk." How shrugs her shoulders. 

Once they get out of the woods, they see the lake with the school in the background.

"See what I mean?" Hope points out.

"This is beautiful. The way the school looks in the back." She's in awe of the sight.

"Almost like a dream." Hope's smile drops, no muscle movement, no nothing in her face. 

Penelope ignores the fact Hope's mood dropped. "Well thank you for this 'tour', it was truly amazing and eye opening." She sets her hand on Hope's shoulder for reassurance and wonders back to the school.

Hope stays, standing there, watching the moonlight stroke the water. Reminds her of peace. 

The blue tint painting the dark night water reminds her of Klaus. She misses him, he would love this, hell, he would paint it. Klaus would always paint things that would stick to his thoughts. 

The next morning, Josie decides to go check up on Hope. She noticed Hope had a good day yesterday. She left her room before Lizzie woke up. 

Josie approaches Hope's room, she gently knocks on her door, hoping she's awake. After a few short moments of patience, Hope opens up.

She's awake. More than that, she is energized, virtually hyper. Hope steps aside, welcoming Josie in. No words exchanged. 

Josie walks in, Hope's room is a mess, blues, grays, whites, plastered all over on a clear plastic tarp on the floor. Is Hope painting again? Josie avoids the mess as she makes her way to the bed.

"Sorry for the mess, I got inspired." Hope responds, she's not sorry though, no need to be.

"No don't worry, no issues here." Josie threw her arms up in defense. 

Hope smiles at the goofy response. 

"So what are you painting?" Josie asks, getting comfy on Hope's well made bed, laying down, holding one of the multiple pillows. 

"I was on a walk last night with Penelope. While talking I got a thought about my dad. How he would love painting this. The sight of the moonlight hitting the water, the way the blue tinted water would hit the school." She looks to her artwork, she smiles, she is proud of it. 

Josie smiles, ignoring the fact she spent time with Penelope. "It looks incredible." Josie encourages Hope and her work. 

Hope goes to her bathroom to wash off her hands. "Why are you here anyways?" Hope raises her voice from the bathroom so Joise can hear.

"Just wanted to check in." She says, messing with a loose string on the pillow she's holding.

Hope finishes up washing her hands. She makes her way to the bed and sits by Josie's feet. "Comfy?" Hope teases. 

"Very." Josie doesn't lose focus on the string. 

"You didn't answer my question." Hope scoots across the bed horizontally, not messing with Josie's position, leaning her back against the wall. 

Josie sits up, leaning against the pillow filled head of the bed, still holding that pillow. "Yes I did." She responds. 

"Not really." Hope reaches over and grabs a pillow out of the pile. 

"Ok fine. You seemed happy, I wanted to make sure you're doing ok. I know how you get once you feel happiness." She looks to Hope.

Hope is shocked. "What do you mean?" She's not offended.

"From all the time I have known you, the second you are happy you destroy it, you don't mean to but it happens." She scoots over next to Hope, leaning herself against that same wall.

Hope tucks a strand of her own loose hair behind her ear, making eye contact back to Josie. "I feel like I'm hurting my mom or dad when I'm happy." She looks down at her hands, still some paint spots on her hands, she starts picking at them. 

Josie softly places a hand on Hope's, trying to relax her. "You don't need to feel guilty about being happy without them. It's what they want, I can promise you that." She smiles.

Hope looks at Josie's hand on hers, Hope subconsciously meddles with Josie's hand. "I know it's what they want, It feels wrong though." 

"I get it. At least you're trying." She looks down at their hands. 

Hope looks up at Josie. "It still sucks, you know?" 

Josie looks back up at Hope, turning her body towards Hope, not interrupting the hand meddling. "Maybe once you find long term happiness, your dad will find peace." She gives Hope a soothing smile. 

"Yea, maybe you're right. He'd be happy I'm painting something he'd love, he'd be happy I'm painting in general." She looks over to her half-done work. 

"See. You're getting somewhere." Still looking back and forth from the hands to Hope's face. 

Hope snaps her head back to Josie. "How are you doing with the whole 'killing your mother' thing?" She wasn't very subtle.

"Very blunt there, Poker. But no, I'm doing ok. I got to know her a bit, spend some time I never knew I could get. Gave me some closure, some assurance about my mom. It was helpful." She focuses on her hand on Hope's, bringing her other one hand to assist Hope with the meddling. 

"Thank you for being a friend, Josie. It means a lot, I do need this." Hope smiles. She's been smiling a lot lately. Josie likes it, feels like their friendship is blossoming.

"Took you forever to figure it out." Josie lightens the serious mood.

Both laugh at Josie's comment. Hope takes one of her hands back to cover her smile, other hand still with Josie's. 

Neither of them want to verbally acknowledge the hands in motion. Josie notices paint on Hope's hand, she forcefully stops Hope's hand and starts softly picking at the paint.

"Little O.C.D there?" Hope giggles, it tickles her palm. 

Josie perks her head up, she didn't notice what she's doing. "Oh my God, Hope. I'm sorry." She let's go of her hand, throwing both her arms around the pillow she has grown to like. 

Hope puts one of her hands on Josie's arm. "It's fine. I don't mind." Hope smiles. "You can keep the pillow if you want." 

"Oh this? You sure?" She looks at the pillow, hugging it a tighter. 

"Yea, I have others." Hope says as she holds the one she stole from the pile a few minutes ago. 

Both girls smile and the silliness of the situation. There is no tension in the room, just calm, peaceful mutual respect and understanding. Something neither of them had between one another till now.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple days pass after Hope and Josie's bonding session. Both girls haven't seen each other much since that day. Considering Hope ran out of town to help Landon. 

Lizzie has been asking a lot of questions about the new pair of friends. She doesn't get it, she never made a serious attempt at getting to know Hope. Josie always wanted herself and Lizzie to become friends with Hope, mainly because the two knew of their parents past with Hope's family. 

The wonder twins grew up hearing the stories. 'The Big Bad Wolf' who terrorized Mystic Falls, all for a sun and moon sacrafice. The girls knew about Klaus taking shelter in Alarics body for a while aswell. Lizzie always wondered if that's why Alaric didn't want them to help Klaus two years ago when Hope needed it.

With Hope being gone, the girls take this opportunity to spend time with their dad, without him having to run off and stop Hope from "doing something stupid" as Alaric puts it. 

While Lizzie is off schmoozing with Raf, Josie decides to spend time with her day, it is a Saturday after all. 

"Hey dad?" She breaks the tense silence. Alaric pokes his head up from one of the library shelves they are organizing. 

"Yes, sweetie?" 

"Do you still hate Klaus?" 

The question came as a surprise to Alaric. "I don't know. There is a lot of history with him and this town, this family." He continues his work with the books.

"I know that, but do you?" 

"Let's go sit down." Stopping once again, he leads her to a sofa closest to them.

"Klaus Mikaelson wasn't a great guy, everyone knows that. Your mother always defended him." Josie interrupted him, "because she was inlove with him." Alaric didn't look shocked, he knew how she felt about him, even if she didn't mention it.

"She can't deny that. He did do terrible things, his family was usually by his side." 

"Why do you hate him?" 

"I don't hate him, anymore. I did for a long time, when he came running here to save Hope that sculpted my mind a bit. Klaus was a selfish man, always did what he could to become stronger and so forth. But when he came here when Hope got herself in a mess, he was willing to do anything."

"He came up with the idea to use Lizzie and I to put the dark magic in him to save Hope, right?"

"It was noble." Alaric chuckles, "Elijah was known as the noble one. Ironic." 

After Alaric goes down memory lane for a while, he gets a text. 

'I found Landon, we ran into some trouble, we will be back in a few hours' -Hope 

"Hope?" Josie questions, knowing it has to be. "Is she ok?" 

"Yea, she found Landon, she's coming back home." 

"Is she ok?" Alaric catches the tone as she said that. 

"I'm glad you and Hope are friends. She needs it, you need it." He gets up off the couch, Josie imitating. Alaric pulls Josie into a hug. "I'm sorry my focus has been on Hope more than you girls."

"No dad, I'm sorry. I should have realized it sooner that Hope needed you." 

"You needed me to." 

They both pull out of the hug. "Seriously dad, you were there when I really did need you. At least you're actually here." She looks down.

"You know why your mom isn't ever here." Alaric trys to defend Carloine. 

"Finding new students, la-dee-da, yea, we get it."

Alaric sighs. "When she comes home we all need to have a family discussion." 

Josie is getting nervous. What would they possibly need to talk about. "Talk about what? Her leaving for another 6 months? Maybe more?" Josie is clearly hurting.

"She doesn't want to be away Josie." Before Josie can speak, Lizzie speaks up. 

"If she doesn't want to be away from us then why doesn't she just stop searching for others and come home?" She crosses her arms.

"When did you get in here?" Josie asks.

"I've been here for a minute or two." 

"We can't keep this from you two much longer." Alaric grabs his phone. "I'm calling your mother." He steps out of the library, heading to his office. 

"What were you and dad talking about?" Lizzie asks, approaching Josie.

"Talked about Hope's family. I was curious."

"I assume the topic of mom came up because you guys were talking about Klaus?" 

The two burst out laughing. "How many times do think she told people she didn't love him?" Josie asked. 

"At least a dozen times, easy!" The two sisters start making their way to the doors. 

Almost running into the girls, "so your mom will be home in a few days, five days, max." 

The girls looks startled. "God dad!" Lizzie doesn't do well with being startled. "Josie are you ok?" Lizzie's attention goes straight to her sister. "Jo!"

Josie is like a statue. She knows they what is going on around her, she just can't move, it's like she's paralyzed. 

Right when Lizzie goes in to touch her stiff sister, Alaric reaches out, grabbing her arm. "No. Let her get out of it herself." 

After a few more seconds Josie passes out, unconscious. Lizzie starts to panic. "Lizzie, go unlock your room, now!" Alaric commands, picking Josie up. 

"Dad is she ok?" Lizzie is beyond worried, scared for her twin.

"Yes she will be just, go do what I said, please." 

The two rush up to the girls room. Alaric sets Josie on her back, checking to see if she's breathing. After he checks that she is breathing, he stuffs another pillow under her head for support. 

He heads over to Lizzie, wrapping her in a hug. "She is going to be ok. Give it a few hours, she'll wake up, ok honey?" The blonde crys into her dads shoulder. She is so scared for Josie.

A couple hours pass. "She hasn't moved dad." Lizzie is really worried, Josie has been off since their birthday. 

"Give her time." A few minutes later Alaric's phone buzzes. 

'I'll be in Mystic Falls around 10.' -Hope

Suddenly, Josie jolts awake. Lizzie jumps up, rushing to her sisters side. "Oh my god, Jo, are you ok? What happened?" Freaking out, she brings her sister into a tight hug. 

"Yea, I think so." She hugs her sister back. 

"Josie, has this happened before?" Alaric interrupts.

Josie pulls away from Lizzie. "N-no." She lied.

"If you have before you need to tell me Josie." 

"Not like this no, but lately when I get startled I spaz out." Josie hates feeling like she's weak.

"Jo, why didn't you tell me?" Lizzie asks, putting her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"It isn't, well, wasn't, anything big so I kept it to myself." She looks down, feeling guilty for the troubles. 

"How bad is it really Josie?" Alaric stands up "you can tell me."

"It's almost like an anxiety attack anytime someone walks by. I'm constantly scared that someone's going to do something." Her voice is shakey, she didn't want them to know.

"Have you been eating? Drinking enough water?" Alaric asks, handing her a water bottle. 

Josie takes it, opening the cap and taking a swig. "I haven't been hungry. I feel sick all the time. And before you ask, no I haven't been using magic."

"You need to eat Josie. Even if you don't want to, you need to. You should lay down and get some rest, relax. If you need me, send Lizzie." He give the two girls a hug and leaves them.

"Jo." Josie stops her sister. "I don't want to hear it ok." She snaps as she trys to get some blankets to go to sleep. "Can we seriously not talk about it, please." Josie asks. 

"Whenever you're ready I'm here." She gives her a smile and crawls onto her bed, putting her earbuds in. Josie reaches in her pocket, taking out her phone. She scrolls through her contacts, moving her thumb over Hope once she sees her name. She hesitates, but finally taps the name.

'When are you getting back?' -Josie

She puts her phone on the table next to her, waiting for a response. A minute passes and her phone lights up. Josie slaps her hand on the phone, dragging it to her. 

'I'm here. Just got Landon settled in.' -Hope

'You found him? Is he ok?!' -Josie

'Just some cuts and bruises, no biggie. Can we talk? Dr. Saltzman told me about today.' -Hope

'Damnit' Josie thinks, 'of course he blabbed.' 

'Yea, when?' -Josie

'Tonight?' -Hope

Josie looks up on her status bar on the phone, 10:04pm. 

'Your room?' -Josie

Lizzie looks up, "who are you texting?" 

"Hope." She sets her phone off to the side. "She just got in, might go see her."

"Don't worry, I won't rat you out." Lizzie smiles at her sister. 

Josie gets out of bed, nodding. "Thank you." She slips on some shoes and heads to Hope's room.

Once she gets to her door, she sees it's open. "Knock-knock?" Josie slowly peaks her head in, spotting Hope laying on her bed, sketching something. "Hey!" Hope closes her sketchbook, jumping up off her bed. "Are you ok?" Pulling Josie into a hug. 

"Why is everyone so huggy today?" Josie jokes, pulling away. Hope takes a step back. "Maybe because you're not ok and people care about you? Take that into consideration." 

Josie gasps dramatically, placing a hand on her chest. "Did Hope Mikaelson respond with sarcasm, once again?" Hope starts laughing at Josie. "Why yes, yes I did." Hope smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"How was saving Landon?" Josie asks, making herself comfortable on Hope's bed, cozying up to some pillows again. "Yes. Please. Make yourself comfy with my pillows again." She teases, taking her book and placing it on her desk, returning to the question. "It was ok, wasn't as drastic as I thought it'd be." She sits at her desk.

"So Landon is ok?" 

"Yea, could have been worse if I didn't show up." Hope starts messing with her pencil, tapping it on the desk. 

"'Magical Tribrid Saves The Day.'" Josie teases, moving her hands in the air like shes putting up a poster. Hope can't help but laugh at Josie. "God you're such a dork." 

Josie joins in on the little laugh. "You left the pillow here the other night." Hope says, cutting off the giggles. "Oh you were serious?" Josie's eyes open wide. "Yea, if you want it, its yours." Hope half smiles.

"I guess I'll actually take it this time." Josie smiles. "So-" mid sentence, she was bothered by a phone call. "Ugh, it's Penelope." She picks up her phone, looking at the screen. "Answer it." Hope insisted. "You sure?" Josie raises an eye brow, not wanting to be rude. "Yea, I don't mind."

Josie taps the green icon on the phone and puts the phone on speaker. 

"Hey you're on speaker, Hope is with me."

"Oh that's cool. I heard from Rafael you fainted today. Are you ok JoJo?" 

Hole mouths to Joisie, 'JoJo' Hope covers her mouth, trying not to laugh out loud. Jose tries not to laugh aswell, but doesn't hide it well. 

"Yes, I'm ok, thank you for the concern." Penelope caught the slight change in Josie's voice. 

"Are you trying not to laugh?" 

"What? No!" Josie can't hide it, she breaks into a laughing fit. 

"Oh my god I'm sorry, Penelope I'll talk to you tomorrow or something."

"Is Hope the cause of this? Is she making fun of you? Oh no!" Penelope realizes what she said. "I said JoJo and she's making fun of it, isn't she?" 

"There is a high possibility that I heard it, yes" Hope responds.

"Well then, I'll talk to you in class then 'JoJo' goodnight." Penelope says in a teasing way as she hangs up.

"See what you did Hope. You poked and she hung up." Josie teases. Hope shrugs her shoulders, "not my fault she calls you that, 'JoJo'" Hope pesters Josie as she does a kissy face. 

Josie throws a pillow at Hope. "You're back for an hour and you have to poke, typical Hope." She jokes as she gets up. "Nice talking to you but I should get to sleep." 

"I should too, long past few days." Hope gets up off the chair to let Josie out. "See you later?" She asks before opening the door for her. "Definitely." Josie shoots Hope a smile. "Night, JoJo." Hope mischievously grins, making Josie sigh and walk out, raising a hand up, waving her middle finger to Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my writing isn't very good, doing my best.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all this support and feedback. Really makes my day.

Once Josie scurries off to her own room, Hope returns to sketching. She sketches for a couple more hours, losing herself in her work. She sets her utensil down, grabbing her phone. She whispers to herself. "Four?" The tribrid decides it would be a good idea to get some sleep.

After getting sleep for a little while, her eyes pop open. There is a trace of fear in her eyes. Another nightmare, once again. Hope sighs and rubs her face. She is starting to hate sleeping, she used to love it. Hope gets up out of bed, sluggishly making her way to the bathroom. 

Flipping the faucet nosal, the water rushes out. Hope places her hands underneath, bringing water up to her mouth. Her throat is dry, feels a bit soar. She looks up to the mirror after shutting the water off. She notices her eyes are red and puffy. 'Was I crying?' 

Finally putting herself back to bed, she struggles finding a comfortable spot. She tosses and turns for another 10-15 minutes. Next thing she knows, she is seeing her mom and dad again. 

"Why did you put me in a position to get killed, Hope?" Hayley jabs at Hope. 

"Mom. I'm sorry. If I knew what Roman and his family had planned I wouldn't have used you. I just wanted my dad." Tears start brewing, voice impaired.

"Doesn't matter what you knew, you got me killed, you got your father killed."

Bawling her eyes out, Hope is lost for words. 

"You might as well have dug that white oak stake through mine and Elijah's hearts." Klaus says, appearing from behind Hayley. "It had to be all about you didn't it? Taking the magic that was keeping me from you. Did it ever occur to you that's what I wanted? To be as far away as I could be from you." 

The words cut like knives through Hope's heart. "You're right. I got mom killed, I did what I could to get you back." Hope finally gathered up some courage to speak.

"Now look at me, Hope. Stuck in limbo because you can't come to terms with your guilt. You've killed, you'll kill again, move on." 

Hope is revived by her alarm going off. Her sheets and clothing are damp, along with her face. She sits up, more tired than before. She takes her sheets off the mattress, throwing them in the corner. 

After a long hot shower, she gets dressed and walks out of the steamy bathroom. Throwing her sheets and clothing in the laundry basket, there's a knock at her door. "Come in!" Hope says, concerned by the soarness of her throat. 

Alaric slowly nudges the door open. "Hey, you alright?" His face doesn't help Hope, he looks guilty, worried. "I heard you were a but restless last night." He states, trying make if come off as a light joke, knowing it isn't meant to be.

Hope doesn't answer, instead she starts putting her makeup on. Alaric is starting to get annoyed. 

"The nightmares are back, aren't they?" His tone drops, saddened.

"Why do you care." She snaps. 

Alaric is not surprised by the response. "You can drop the tough act, Hope. Last time this happened-" he gets cut off.

"I know."

His eyes are pleading with Hope's. "You need to talk to someone."

She snaps once again. "You need to mind your own business, Alaric." Snooty toned, she instantaneously regrets that response. "Dr. Saltzman, I'm so sorry!" Tears start building up again in her red swollen eyes.

Alaric walks over to her table where she's sitting at. Looking at her in the mirror. "It's ok." He gives her a relieving smile. He spots her sketch out of the corner of his eye examining it once he picks it up. 

The page is filled with random drawings, including the ouroboros. "Hope? What is this?" He says, showing her the page. 

She glances over, her sore eyes widening. "I-" she can't even find the words, she doesn't even understand what she has drawn. 

He flips through to look at other pages. He starts questioning her. "Hope, these are terrifying. When did you start drawing these?" 

"A few weeks ago maybe." She softly says, as she finishes her makeup.

He sets the book down. "What happened with the Necromancer? Don't try jumping around with different answers this time, the truth please." He is whole heartedly serious.

"He saw my dad." Her heart drops, the building tears start to trickle down her face. "I went through hell, again, trying to see him just one more time. Everyone else got to see someone they loved. All I wanted to was to see him." She starts sobbing. Before Alaric can respond, Hope continues. "He hasn't found peace yet. He is still fighting, he never has a chance to be happy, to be at peace. It's all because of me. I killed him, my mom, Elijah and countless others. How can I come to terms with that? All he's ever done was protect me and save me from my stupid decisions. He would still be alive if I didn't use my mom to draw him back." Her voice is broken. 

Alaric is blown away by the sudden outburst of emotions. He knew she was still troubled. "None of this is your fault. He made his decision, he knew the consequences, you know that." 

"Still doesn't make what I did right. I mess up, I keep messing up. I keep hurting, I can't get a goodnight sleep, all I see is them. I can't keep going like this Dr. Saltzman." The tears have dried up, as she wipes the salty remains off her cheeks as she touches up the spots.

Alaric is growing more and more scared for Hope. "There are people here who care about you, Hope. From what I've seen, Rafael and Landon care." Hope turns her head to Alaric.

"I know they do." Her voice is still shaken. 

"Just know there are people here that will be more than willing to help you, ok?" His tone is soft and fatherly. 

That tone irritates Hope. Reminds her too much of Klaus. She nods her head, not wanting to speak.

Alaric gently squeezes Hope's shoulder before he leaves. He stops at the door, "I am sorry for what you had to go through, you don't deserve it, no one does." 

A few minutes after the conversation with Alaric. Hope finally makes her way to the lounge. 

Turning the corner, she spots everyone, including Landon. She continues to fight back the tears, heaviness sits on her chest, weighing down her abaility to choke back the brewing tears. 

Hope decides, last second, to turn and leave. Before she can escape view of the group, Landon catches a glimpse of her. 

"Hope! Come on over, we've been waiting for you." He seems happy today, chipper. 

Hope takes as big of a breath as the pressure on her chest can allow before she turns back to them.

Landon and everyone's smiling faces drop once they see Hope's inflamed face and ree pulsing eyes. 

"Woah Hope, are you ok?" Josie breaks the silence, asking what everyone else wanted to ask. 

"Yea." She half smiles, trying to help her situation. 

Josie doesn't believe her. She let's it fly, not wanting to push her luck. 

"Did you even sleep last night?" Raf asks. 

"Not really." She does her best to mask the sore raspy tone of her voice. 

Josie walks up to Hope. "You sure you're ok? You don't look too good." She kindly whispers in Hope's ear. Hope just nods. 

Hope continues on with her day. Fighting the urge to break down. Some days have been this hard, the nightmares and reoccurring thoughts don't help.

Going out of town to help Landon was a good escape. She was relieved to see he was ok. Coming back to Mystic Falls made her uneasy, but once she got home, she felt comfortable being back, where her new friends are, her home, her fathers old home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might find this chapter a bit confusing because Hope was happy the night before. People have good and bad days. Depression, guilt, anger, etc, does have these random, almost bipolar, type swings. Hope had a good night when she came back, she was happy because Landon was back and safe. The nightmares and guilt ruined that happiness, bringing her back to reality. I hope that helps some of you understand the change in her mood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 4 different outcomes for this chapter. This is the only one which really made sense for the story.

Josie and Hope decide to go off on their own, away from the 'group'. Making their way to the woods, Hope's comfort area. Josie stops in her tracks, gently grasping Hope's arm.

"I know you're not ok." She says, leaving her hand on Hope's arm. "So don't try to deny it, I can see it in your eyes."

Hope responds, flustered. "I-I, it's nothing. Really." Placing her hand on top of Josie's.

"See heres the thing, I know that's a lie." Still making eye contact.

Hope calmly takes Josie's hand and sits down against a tree, Josie crouched in front of Hope. "What's really up with you. Is it Klaus?" Her voice soothes Hope, so kind and soft.

"He would be here if I wasn't a selfish idiot." Hope looks down to her hand in Josies.

"What do you mean?" As she rubs her thumb on the top of Hope's hand.

"I wanted him to stay, not caring about the dangers it caused. I was selfish, I wanted my dad." She spoke, looking back up to Josie.

"It's not selfish wanting your dad." 

"It is when you use your own mother to draw him back." Hope is half joking, she has mostly come to terms with the part she played in her moms death. 

"You were a scared kid, Hope. You wanted your dad, what little girl doesn't?" She is doing her best to help her friend.

"I see him in my dreams." Hope quietly speaks.

"Is that why you can't sleep?" Josie says, sitting down in front of Hope, crossing her legs.

"I see him for a brief moment, then he vanishes, turns to dust. Then I wake up, wishing he was right there, by my bed, watching me like he used to." Tears start building up in her eyes once more.

"Hey, look at me." Josie says, delicately touching Hope's chin, bringing her lowered head up, forcing Hope to look at her. 

"I went to the Necromancer so I can see him. He brought back your real mother and Rafael's dead girlfriend. They got closure. All I wanted was closure, to know he isn't in pain, regretting giving up his life for me." Tears start rolling out of her eyes, down her cheek.

"He uses people's loss against them Hope. I had to kill my mother, Cassie forced Rafael to relive his pain and guilt. What did you expect from him?" She kindly asks, trying not to come off rude.

"I don't know. I rushed into this, my dad could have yelled at me for all I care, I just wanted to see him one last time." Using one of her own hands to dry some tears.

"You need to find peace in order for him to, right?" She says, releasing her hand from Hope's, assisting Hope on wiping tears away. 

Hope tenses up with the intimate touch. "I don't know where to start."

"Just live your life to the fullest, he died for you, the least you can do is live a happy life, right?" Realizing Hope tending up, she drops her hands to her lap.

Hope playfully rolls her eyes. "You sound like your dad." Chuckling a little.

Josie smiles at the chuckle. "I know it's hard right now." 

"I'm tired, Josie. I'm tired of hurting, putting on a different face just so I can get through the days." Her mood drops again.

"You seemed fine the past few times we hung out? You even had a moment of happiness when you started painting again." Josie is confused, not sure what is going on.

Someone speaks up from behind Josie. "She's depressed." Landon says, hands in his pockets, focused on Hope.

Hope looks down at her legs, embarrassed by her emotions, or lack thereof.

Joise turns her head to look at Landon, eyes pleading for him to continue. 

Landon catches on and sits next to Hope, sitting against the tree, taking her hand. "You're not alone, you have us." He smiles, looking to Josie for cooperation.

Josie tries to find some words to say, but she can't. She is overwhelmed by the thought that Hope might try to off herself, again.

Hope doesn't respond either, worried she's hurting them. She doesn't even try to deny Landon's comment, she knows he is not wrong. Her chest feels tight, like someone is pressing down on her, trying to suffocate her.

"We are here for you, don't be afraid of who you are and what you have gone through." Landon speaks up, making a solid statement.

"I don't know what to do." Hope's voice cracks, still sore.

"You can start by getting some actual sleep." Josie says, finally finding something to say.

Later that night when Hope returns to her room, she looks at her unmade bed. She gets ready for bed, cleaning off her makeup and changing her clothes. Hope stares at her bed for a few short minutes, anxious about going to sleep. Finally she hops in bed, finding a comfortable position. She fell asleep instantly, she was exhausted.

Next thing Hope knows, she was being shaken awake. She struggles to open her eyes, she squints her eyes trying to figure out whose waking her up. "Jo?" She says, hoarse sleepy voice.

"It's late, you've been out for a while." She whispers.

"What time is it?" Groggily speaking. 

"One." Josie says, standing up, going over to the curtains, ripping them open. Sunlight flys in the room, making Hope cover her head with the blankets. 

"No!" She groans.

"Come on Hope. Too much sleep isn't good on you. Get up." Grabbing the sheets, fighting Hope for them.

"I didn't see my dad." She says, giving up on the mini battle. 

"Is that good or bad?" Josie raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know."

"It is a good first step, Hope." Josie smiles.

"I hope so." She still has that tight pressure weighing on her chest, the lingering thoughts. She knows it will be a while before anything gets truly better. "Thank you Josie."

"For what?" 

"Not giving up on me, even when I poke. Through my mood swings."

"You are there for me and my issues, least I can do I try and help you. I'm just glad you're finally letting me in." Smiling, she walks over to the bed. "You'll survive. You always do."

"I'll do what I got to do to help him find peace." Glancing over at her most recent painting, smiling. 

"One step at a time." 

"One step at a time."


	9. Chapter 9

Hope wishes she can get past this. She is fooling everyone. It's been a month since she selfishly lost the knife, she has decided to put all her emotions to the Malivore problems, worrying about what monster is coming next.

Everyone has been distant towards each other, focusing on the problems coming up. MG is still goofy and cheery, he trys to get everyone together, but it doesn't work, only him and Kaleb hang out, sometimes with Landon and Rafael. Landon and Rafael seem good, happy to be together again. Penelope is fine, they assume.

Landon has tried to connect with Hope again since she came and saved him. Before Lizzie and Josie were shipped off to their mother, Josie sent Landon to keep an eye on Hope, knowing they have history. The twins were lucky, they got out of town before the 'Night Hag' came. Since they defeated the Hag no one has been the same. 

The group was ok for a few days after, but once the adrenaline and shock wore off, everyone changed. Half the school was still gone, evacuated for safety. The halls were more empty, seats open, the overall feeling of the school was dark.

Hope can't help but blame herself for all this. She was the jealous idiot who wanted to see her lost loved one and got the knife taken. After everything that has happened since the dragon, gargoyle, Josie's near death experience, everyone is on the edge, waiting.

It's been months since everything started, slowly but surely more 'monsters' are coming. Alaric has been doing the best he can with all this, considering his plate is full with being head master, using his free time to research the merge, trying to stop the merge.

With everything from the gargoyle to Josie being buried alive, Hope, and basically everyone, are grateful that the girls get a week break from this crazy life.

Hope doesn't like the feeling of regret, but she is starting to regret not contacting Josie. Yes Hope has Rafael, MG, Landon, and Kaleb, considering Kaleb is a new addition since the girls left. 

No one knows what Penelope is up to. She evacuated along with most the school. Penelope went to go help out with the others at the Lockwood mansion. She kept in touch with MG through all this. 

MG is the middle man of the group, keeping everyone informed on one another. Without MG, no one would know that the twins are going to be home today.

Hope didn't know where her and Josie stand. Yes Josie has been there for her, just as she was there for her. They had their bonding moments but thats all they were to Hope, moments. 

Hope has gotten better with everything, considering how everyone has this depressing feel to them, makes her feel like she's back in New Orleans. She's even been writing to her dad every other day, in her mind it's helping him find peace.

Just as Hope finishes writing to her dad, she receives a knock at her door. "Hey, Hope, it's Raf." He yells on the other end of the closed door. Hope makes her way to the door. 

She opens the door enough to let him in. She notices what hes wearing as he walks in. "Oh my God. I forgot about our sparring session today didn't I?" She says, ashamed she forgot. 

"Nah, it's good. I figured you still got a lot on your mind, so I came to check up on you, she how you're doing." As he looks around her room. 

"Well, let me go changed, then we can go, deal?" She asks, smiling at him. He nods in response. 

Moments later she comes out of her bathroom. "Let's go." Putting her hair up in a high and tight pony tail as she walks out of her room with Rafael.

Hope decides to let Rafael go first with the punching bag warm up routine. "So, what's going on?" Hope asks, breaking the silence. 

"Landon's worried about you. He told me about the days you went out to get him." Hole froze. They made a deal, neither of them would talk about what happened, she should have known he'd tell Raf. 

"Him and I both agreed we wouldn't tell anyone." She says, as they switch. 

"Look. He likes you Hope. It's clear you only like a select few of people." He speaks, struggling to hold the bag for Hope.

"We have a past, a short and sweet past. It's been two years, Raf. A lot has changed. He's been gone." Still beating on the bag.

"I get that. He doesn't expect anything more from you. Everyone wishes you have reached out more." He says, voice dropping to a more sincere tone, not as accusing. 

"Yea, well if you haven't noticed, things have been a bit crazy." As she punches the bag a little harder, almost punching through it.

"Stop making excuses for isolating yourself again, Hope."

She stops in her tracks, baffled. She can't find any words to say. Instead, she starts walking off, in doing her wrapping.

Rafael stops her by gently grasping her arm as she attempts to walk off. 

"Hey. Talk to me." He softly speaks, as she turns to face him.

"What's there to talk about? How I let the knife get taken? Or let's see, how about the nightmares you encountered from the rip off Freddie Kreuger?" Before she can finish her anger filled sentences, Rafael interrupted.

"We don't need to talk about any of those. I am just as guilty as you, Hope." 

Hope breaks the eye contact, as she looks up and around, trying not to get emotional. 

"Hey." Raf softly says, almost like a hushed whisper, as he tenderly touches her arms. "I'm sorry. Just trying to be a friend here, that's all." 

Hope looks back into his eyes, searching for words to say. She jumps from looking for an answer in his eyes to staring at her shoes. Before she knew what was happening, Rafael lull her into a hug. Without hesitation, she embraces the hug. 

After a few long seconds, Hope pulls away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hugged you." Rafael starts panicking as he takes a few steps back.

Hope giggles at his reaction. "Relax, Raf. I kinda needed it." Giving him a heartfelt smile. "You really are a good friend."

The two decide to head out, not finishing their session. "It has been a few days since the nightmare situation. What do you think is next?" Raf says, breaking the silence. 

Hope sighs as she shakes her head. "With how chaotic everything has been for months, who knows." As she shrugs her shoulders along with her response.

"I'm glad Josie and Lizzie got a week off from all this."

"They were pretty disappointed when their mom canceled on coming back." 

"Shoot! Speaking of them. They're coming in tonight." He says, unaware of Hope being out of the loop.

Hope stops him. "Tonight?" She asks, shocked. "I thought Dr. Saltzman would want them out of town for a while longer."

"Well I guess not." Raf pulls his phone out of his jogger pockets. "They should be here by 8." He mumbles as he checks the phone. "And that was 20 minutes ago." 

Hope pulls her phone out, checking to see if she has any messages. "Did either of them text you?" Disappointment in her voice from the lack of texts. 

Rafael catches the tone. "Don't take it personally, Hope." As he trys to sooth her. 

"As you said, I did isolate myself." 

"Look. It's not your fault, any of it. Things were tough. You were to the go to gal for the fights. Not to mention you are still fighting your own battle." He points out, no so subtly. 

"Josie was helping me with all that. The monsters had different ideas."

"How are you doing? With finding peace." He kindly asks, as he touches her arm as a signal to stop.

"I think I've made some great progress. I'm feeling more like me again." She faintly smiles.

"That-" before he can continue his response, Josie comes towards them. "Hope! Raf!" Excitement pulsing through her.

Once she gets to them she hugs Rafael like a hyperactive 12 year old. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her." She whispers in his ear, making him tight lipped half smile.

Hope takes a step back, slightly offended. "Do you two realize I have like, crazy super hearing, right?" She partly jokes, smiling at Josie.

Josie pushes herself off Rafael, turning to Hope. "No! I know how you can be. I asked him to keep an eye on you, to be a friend." She struggles to put the words together. 

"Thanks for the gesture but it wasn't needed." 

Rafael jumps in. "To be fair. I failed. I rarely checked up on her so..." he lingers on. 

Josie turns to him. "Really Raf. You had one job." She teases.

"You really have been with Lizzie and your mom." Hope not so jokingly includes.

Rafael and Josie glare at Hope for a few moments. Then something clicks in Josie's head. "Wait. You aren't as doom and gloom as I thought you'd be."

"Things haven't changed that much in a week, Jo." Hope adds. "I haven't talked to anyone in this past week, got some time to think I guess."

"Ok so, who wants to fill me in on this sleep demon drama? And how no one is really effected by it." Josie changes the subject.

Rafael give Hope a side look, no one knowing what happened in his given nightmare.

"Thanks to MG's nerdiness, it was solved pretty easily." Hope smiles. "Plus only a few of us were targeted." 

"That partially explained the school being more empty. Dad kept us out of the loop, mom had other ideas." Josie responds.

"It has been a two or three days since that, no new baddy yet." Rafael says.

"Don't jinx it." Josie and Hope both say, making them both smile at each other. 

Just then, Rafael's phone buzzes. "It's Landon. I gotta go. See you two tomorrow?" He asks right before he turns to run off.

Hope chokes back the need to ask if he's ok. "Yea." The two remaining watch as he jogs off to his room.

"Well as much as I love talking to people, I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day." Hope says.

"Hope. It's been a long few months. I'm glad you're doing better." She smiles.

"When did I ever tell you that?" Hope questions.

"Oh. I was eavesdropping earlier..." she shyly says.

Hope smiles. "Goodnight Saltzman." 

"Goodnight Mikaelson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a while to update. After the last chapter I did try to write. I forced myself to write and each time I hated what I wrote. So I took a break. I also wanted to include more of what happens in the show to my fic, not too much but most of the main stuff, i.e the night hag thing and the dragon and such. I wasn't sure if I wanted to include them or not but more I write with all that the happier I am with it. So I'm sorry if the story took a turn, I personally dont think it makes a difference in my fic, just adds more story that I've been looking for. Again, sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy and please, speak your opinions. 
> 
> Also, it feels like the actual show is being rushed (probably didn't expect a renewal) so I'm spacing the monsters out. I like what they're doing so imma steal it like I've been wanting to.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope mosies back to her room, proud of herself for the show she's been putting on. Once she enters her room, she decides to take a quick shower before bed.

 

After Hope left, Josie decided to go talk to her dad. "Dad?" She asks as she peaks her head into his office. 

Alaric slowly raises her head up, clearly tired. "Yes sweetie?" 

"How long have you been researching?" She asks as she starts walking towards him at his desk.

Before she can spot what he's reading, he quickly shuts the book. "Not too long." He smiles.

"Dad." Josie frowns. "What's going on?"

Alaric let's out a sigh. "It's late, Josie. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" He asks. 

"Yea, sure. Goodnight then." Evidently saddened. She walks out of the room. Without noticing, Josie makes her way to the lounge. After a while of sitting in her own thoughts, she slowly falls to sleep in one of the chairs. 

She is rudely awoken by Rafael. "Yo, Josie. You ok?" He asks.

Foggy, she gradually opens her eyes. "What?" She says, groggy and not all there quite yet. 

"It is 3 in the morning. What are you doing sleeping in here?" He asks, crouching down in front of her.

"I- no idea." She slurs. 

"Let's get you to bed, ok?" He softly states, standing up to help Josie out of the chair.

Josie gives in and let's him help her. Rafael scoops her up once shes up from the chair, clearly she is still half asleep. He carries her up to her room. Entering her room, he puts her on her bed, taking her shoes off and placing her blankets over her softly. 

Josie woke up to her and Lizzie's alarm. She doesn't budge. The one thing to wake her up now was Lizzie shaking her awake. 

"Josie." She calms says. "Get up." As she is getting ready.

"Can I just sleep in today?" She groans, pulling the blankets over her head. Once she did so, she remembered, she didn't go to bed last night. "Uh. Lizzie?" She asks, removing the blankets off herself. 

"Yea?" She asks, turning her head to her sister. 

"How did I get into bed?" Certainly confused. 

"No clue." Lizzie responds, returning to her current task of applying makeup.

Josie gets up out of bed, quickly puts on some clothes. She waits for Lizzie to finish her makeup so she can go put hers on. 

"How was seeing Hope again last night?" Lizzie breaks the silence.

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"I know you two are friends. I don't get why, but you two are now. You seemed pretty eager to see her when we got back." Lizzie defends. 

"Oh. I was worried about her. You know, with all that's going on I just wanted to check in." 

"You do know she doesn't need you, right?" Lizzie answers. 

Josie scoffs at her sister. "Everyone deserves to have someone. Even Hope, shocking, I know." 

"She pushed everyone away again, Josie. She had that one good month. You can't cling to the belief she will change. She does better alone." Lizzie attempts to change Josie's mind on Hope.

"No one deserves to be alone. She needs somebody, whether it's me or someone else. All I know is I'm not giving up on Hope." Justifying her need to be there for Hope. 

"Josie. What does she have on you?" Lizzie asks, concerned. "I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I was already hurt, Hope helped me with that. After the situation with Josette, I needed someone who understood." 

Lizzie sneers. "And I don't?" As she folds her arms.

Josie ignores her sisters remark, finishing up her morning routine. "I'll see you in class." She finally speaks, trying not to seem upset with her twin. 

Somehow Josie has avoided her sister all day, her attempts at evading interrogations have been working. At the end of the school day, Josie realizes that she hasn't seen Hope at all today. Agaisnt her better judgement, Josie decides to go check for Hope in her room. 

"Hope?" Josie asks as she knocks on Hope's door. She waits a few seconds, waiting for her to come to the door. No answer. Josie gives knocking another try. Still no answer. Just as she went to open Hope's door. 

"What are you doing?" Rafael asks, approaching from behind. Startling Josie, making her jump and shriek. 

"God. Raf!" She shout, smacking his chest, playfully. "Don't sneak up on people. It's cruel." 

"Oh don't be so dramatic." He chuckles. "Why were you breaking into Hope's room?" He questions.

"I'm no 'breaking in'. She wasn't in classes, and she isn't answering." Josie returns. 

"Yea, I didn't see her either." He states, half smiling.

Josie turns back to the door. She opens it and quietly walks in with Rafael following close behind her. The two spot the tribrid still in bed, zonked out. 

"She is still sleeping?" Rafael whispers into Josie's ear.

"I guess she slept in?" She says, confused.

The two reach Hope's bed. Josie watches Hope sleep for a few moments. "I never noticed how at peace she is when she is asleep." She smiles, not realizing she said that out loud.

"The weight of the world ain't on her shoulders." Rafael includes, smiling down at Hope aswell.

Both of them watch Hope for a couple more minutes, taking in the site of a peaceful Hope Mikaelson. 

"Ok I think we have stalked her enough." Josie intrudes. "Let's wake her up. She's slept enough." Josie softly nudges Hope. She doesn't budge. Rafael tries. Nothing still. 

"Has she been sleeping like this recently?" Josie asks.

"She has been in her room a lot, as you've noticed. I guess all this monster hunting and Landon rescuing is taking a toll on her." He jokes, receiving and side eye from Josie.

Hope suddenly shifts her position, slowly opening her eyes. She looks at her two friends staring at her like she just woke up from the dead. "Can I help you two?" Hope sasses.

"Wow. Someone had an attitude this evening." Rafael mocks, getting another side eye glare from Josie.

"Evening? As in, late afternoon?" She says, sitting up in her bed.

Rafael and Josie nod their heads in unison. Hope is surprised she slept in that late. "I usually don't sleep in this late." 

"Usually?" Josie asks.

"I've been extremely exhausted, Josie." Hope tries to find reasons for her sleeping habits.

"Is this why we have barely seen you these past two months?" Rafael includes.

Hope ignore his question. "So you lied. You aren't doing better." Josie says. 

"I am doing better." She looks at them. "Just, let it go, please?" Hope pleads. 

"Well let you have this one." Josie glares at Hope.

Hope gradually gets up out of her bed, standing up by her friends, distinctively shorter than them. "You two can go now." She says with a bitchy tone.

Josie is taken aback. "Wow, Mikaelson. Attitude." Rafael nods his head in agreement with Josie.

"Sorry, just tired." Hope says as she rubs her eyes.

"How can you be tired? You slept for like 18 hours, Hope!" Josie shouts.

"I'm gonna go." Rafael points to the door, ready to leave.

"See you later then." Josie gives him a soft smile as he walks out. Once the door shuts, Josie snaps her attention back to Hope, who walked over to her window. 

"The sun is setting." Hope exclaims. 

"How long have you been sleeping in like this?" Josie kindly asks, walking over to where Hope is standing. 

"It's an off and on thing. Some days I barely sleep and some days I can sleep forever." She clarifies.

Josie gives her a concerned look, visibaly worried. Hope turns to Josie, hearing her heartbeat racing. 

"You don't need to worry." Hope forces a smile.

"We barely talk anymore, Hope. You are always talking with my dad or sparring with Rafael. You pushed me and just about everyone away again." Josie says, reaching a hand out to touch Hope's exposed shoulder. Once her hand touches Hope, she feels her tremble. 

"I'm sorry. I don't have time to build and rebuild relationships right now." Attempting to ignore the hand on her. 

Josie uses that hand to make Hope face her. "Hey. I won't let you push me away anymore. Just last night we were talking normally. What changed?" Josie asks, searching Hope's eyes for answers. 

Hope glances out the window, breaking eye contact again. Josie reacher her free hand up to touch Hope's cheek. "You don't need to talk to me if you don't want to. But I am not giving up on this friendship." Josie delicately speaks, making Hope look back at her, causing Josie to smile.

"I appreciate that. Thank you for caring. Sorry I don't show it." She blooms back down. 

"Hey, don't be sorry. You are you. I don't want to change you. I just want to make things better for you." Still touching Hope's face, the two don't realize the touching.

After a while, they both sit down at the window, watching the night peer in. They sit in silence for a long time before Josie is interrupted by a text from her father saying they need to talk. "Sorry to cut this quiet watching session short, my dad wants to talk. See you tomorrow?" Josie asks before getting up and heading to the door.

"Yea, of course, no problem. See you tomorrow. I won't sleep in this time." Hope jokes, nudging Josie. Josie smiles at Hope as she stands up and walks out, leaving Hope alone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want Hope and Josie to interact more. I personally dont see Hope being close with MG, Kaleb or Penelope, I can see her being civil and thats about it. Welp, heres the new chapter, hope yall enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Josie slowly walks to the door, before she opens it, she glances back to Hope. "Are you sure you're going to be ok? It's not too late in the day to go hang out with everyone."

"Yes, Josie. Go, don't waste time on me." She forcefully smiled, making Josie feel unsettled, earning a few more lingering tearful glares. "I'm just going to touch up on some homework." Trying to clear the air.

Josie doesn't believe it for a second. "You know what? I'll help you." She bounces back to Hope.

"No, you don't need to." Hope continues trying to get the girl to leave. 

"What are you hiding, Hope." Josie asks, folding her arms as she walks towards Hope. 

"Why do you always think there's something more going on with everyone?" Hope says with reoccurring attitude. 

"I have known you since I was 5. Even if you didn't pay attention, I did. After your... you know, i kept close tabs on you. I know more than you think." She let's out.

Hope scowls at Josie. "Are you kidding me? You don't know shit." 

"Oh really? I knew about Bill. Hell, I even knew you were crushing on Roman. When you left after the situation with Bill, and how Roman followed soon after, things started to click." Calmly says, kindly looking at Hope. 

Hope tenses up, messing with her lip, clearly anxious. She doesn't respond to Josie, she can feel the emotions build up, tears building. 

Josie spots this and continues on. "I wanted to reach out after your parents died. I didn't know where to start. You were... broken. You didn't need a friend, you needed family." As she reaches out once again to comfort Hope. 

"No one knew what to do." Hope's voice breaks as she tries to hold back tears.

"In times like that, no one does. It's not fair to you or you're parents by blaming yourself. Did you make a mistake? Yes, because everyone does, Hope. It's clear that you aren't moving on yet, I get it."

Hope, against her better judgement, pulls Josie into a hug. Josie grips Hope's head and lower neck, holding her head in place agaisnt her chest. Neither of them exchanged words, they just stood there, holding each other.

A few minutes pass before Hope fully comprehends what is going on. Hope awkwardly unravels herself from Josie's grip. "I'm sorry. Did I overstep?" Josie asks, slightly panicking. 

"What? No. If anything, I did, I hugged you." Hope attempts to soothe the awkward tension in the room with a smile. 

"I guess I'll leave you to your 'homework'. Goodnight." Josie says, resting all muscles in her face.

"It's not..." smiling at Josie's choice of words, considering the sun has barely set. "Goodnight." 

"Before I go." Josie takes a deep breath. "You should smile more, even if it isn't genuine. You have a nice smile, looks good on you." Josie quickly leaves Hope's room, leaving Hope with those words. Hope giggles quietly to herself before doing some homework.

 

"Hey." Josie says, walking towards her friends and a few others who are grouped around Kaleb. 

"Kaleb's about to rap." Lizzie tells Josie as she stops next her. Josie gets a look at what's happening. "Is that Landon?" Josie questions, surprised. 

"Yea. I guess MG and Kaleb bonded with him, they are a musical duo." Lizzie adds.

"Are they practicing for the dumb talent show?" Josie immediately regrets saying that, knowing how excited her sister is about it. 

Lizzie's jaw drops. "Are you kidding? Josie!" 

"No! I'm just." She can't even finish that sentence. Before Lizzie can add her two cents worth in, Landon starts strumming his guitar. 

After a few freestyles the boys decided that was enough. "Wow guys, you're amazing!" Josie says, clapping her hands. 

"It's truly a gift." As Kaleb dramatically looks to the ceiling, putting his hand on his chest, drawing in a few eye rolls from his friends. 

"Whatever man, you wouldn't be nothing without Landon and I." MG slaps Kalebs arm, getting a death glare from his best friend. 

Josie and Rafael hang back as the others go over to the hallway to talk for a little. "Did you know about this?" Josie asks.

"Yea, Landon told me." He smiles, watching Landon smiling and laughing with his new group of friends. "He deserves this." 

"I don't know Landon, or your relationship, but you seem proud of him." Looking up at Rafael watching his brother.

"I am. This place has changed him. Hope helped." He says, dropping his head.

"What's wrong?" Josie touches his arm.

"Nothing. It's all good." He turns his head to look at Josie. "You know Landon and Hope had a 'moment' when she left to go get him a month back?" 

"Oh. Wow. I didn't know." Josie is hurt, she tries to play it off as shock. "Really doesn't surprise me." 

"Why?" Rafael asks.

"Her and Landon have a connection." She looks down, trying not to let Rafael see her 'pouty' face. 

"I think she has a connection with a few people here." He claims.

"Oh my God! You like Hope!" Josie says out loud, teasing Rafael causing him to blush.

"What? No." He huffs it off.

"Oh come on, who doesn't like Hope. With her whole brooding sexy badass mood." Josie didn't realize what she had said till Rafael mocks her. 

"Oh grow up Raf!" She laughs, lightly smacking his arm. Landon looks over and spots them bantering and comes over.

"What's going on?" Shoving his hands in his pockets.

Josie and Rafael look to each other for answers. Before they can say anything, Hope shows up.

"Yea guys, what's going on?" Sassing them.

Rafael and Josie still don't know what to say. "None of your concern." Josie defends, giving a slight bit of attitude. 

Hope just rolls her eyes at the girl. "What happened to you doing 'homework'?" Josie asks.

"I did it. I was going to go back to sleep, but it's a Friday night. Thought some people might miss me." Winking.

Landon and Josie get all flustered, Rafael looks away. "Tough crowd." Hope drops her partial smile. 

"I came down to come talk to Josie actually so." Hope breaks the silence. She leads Josie away from everyone. Once they are out of sight she pulls out a folded piece of paper from her pocket, handing it to Josie.

"What's this?" Grabbing the paper.

"Do you know what this is about?" Hope says.

Josie unfolds the paper, takes a few moments for her to read the piece. Tears start building in her eyes. "Merge?" She fights to get the word out.

"I assume you are unaware."

"No, I had no idea." She still chokes up. "Wait. Is this why my mom always cancels on coming home?" Josie asks Hope. 

"I don't think so. I think you should talk to Alaric." 

"Where did you find this?" Josie asks, messing with the paper.

"I had some old books in my room, boredom research, and I came across the Gemini Coven, and I knew you were part of it, so I read up on it and I came across some pages about the Merge."

"I want to see them." Josie is serious.

Hope takes Josie to the library. She grabs a few oth the books she hid that talked about the Gemini Coven. "These aren't usually here, are they?" Josie asks.

"No, they aren't, I'm hiding them here." 

Josie grabs a book and reads a couple pages. "Kai? Why does that sound familiar?" Looking up at Hope who has her face buried in a book aswell.

"Kai Parker is your uncle. He is the one who killed your biological mother." 

"Wait. I know this story. At my dads wedding, he returned from a prison world. He killed my mom for who knows why, she was pregnant with us." Josie somehow doesn't say any of that with emotion. 

"He never told you anything about the Merge but he told you about your psychotic uncle?" Hope is confused about Alaric.

"He only told us about Kai killing mom." 

"I'm surprised you're handling this as well as you are."

"Why have a meltdown over something I can't control? I don't know exactly what it is." She states. 

"You don't want to know the details." Hope mutters, going back to the book.

"Why not?" Josie caught the words.

Hope sighs, knowing she shouldn't be the one to tell her. "You have to kill Lizzie, or worse, Lizzie kills you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have realized that I am an idiot. I have had this written and ready to post for over two weeks. I just forgot to post it. Also, I will be posting another chapter later today or tomorrow, I am half done with it. Double update, who can complain, right?

Hope regrets letting Josie know about the Merge. What if she goes bat-shit crazy? What if she has an "episode" like Lizzie? The what if's keep Hope from doing what she needs to do. She bolted to the woods once Josie left to go ease her mind from this knewly found information.

The last two hours are in a constant loop in Hope's head. "Why did I let her know?" She mutters to herself as she walks through the woods. She finds a small clearing were the moonlight hits the ground accordingly. Hope wanders to the spot, taking in the moonlight. Originally, she was planning on shifting and running out her stress for a little while, but being in the moonlight calmed her enough. 

Hope sits down in the center of the moon lit clearing, unconcerned about getting her clothes covered in dirt. She finds a stick by her and draws some doodles in the thin layer of dirt in front of her. While doodling, she starts talking, to her dad. 

"I think I messed up, again." She let's that hang in the empty air for a moment, letting out a huff. "She deserved to know. Was I wrong to be the one to tell her? What would have happened if I waited for Dr. Saltzman to tell her, if he even would?" Everything she was thinking and feeling, she let out to the trees.

In the middle of her scribbles dirt-work, she spots a little slug on her stick. The tribrid watches as the slug moves up from the stick to her arm. Hope is in awe of the little creature. "You're fighting for nothing, little buddy" she giggles from him tickling her little hairs on her arm. Before she can react, the slug quickly jumps into her ear in one big dive. 

Hope felt relieved, like all her problems have been turned to dust. Her lingering guilt about her family and friends? Gone. Her worries about Malivore? Gone. Stressing about relationships? Gone. She has no care in the world, she is happy.

After being out all night, when she made her way to the end of the woods, she joyfully looks at the sunrise over the school, admiring the beauty. Getting to her room, she quickly showers and puts her uniform on and head out to class. 

The first person she runs into on her way was Landon. "Hey!" She happily greets him from behind, catching him off guard. 

Landon turns around, giving Hope a confused look. "Uh, hi?" He questions. 

Hope shoots him a big and wide smile. "How are you?" 

"Uh, are you ok?" He asks, searching her eyes for a possible outcry for help.

"Of course I am, silly." She laughs as she playfully smacks his arm. Landon ignores Hope's action by turning away and walking toward the lounge. 

"See you later?" Hope loudly declares as he walks down the hall. 

Hope later runs into a group of witches, who actually take Hope in like they've been friends for years. All of them laughing and gossiping while they sip their shakes. 

Josie turns the corner with MG, stopping the second she sees Hope. MG stops along side Josie, observing the situation. "What is she doing with them?" He whispers in the brunettes ear. 

"I have no idea." Josie says before she starts approaching Hope, MG trailing her. "Hope?" Josie asks, crossing him arms. 

Hope focuses her attention to Josie, spotting Penelope from behind. "Behind you." Hope speaks up, taking a dramatic sip from her shake, pointing with her eyes. 

Josie's mood drops. "What now." She states, letting her ex approach her. She immediately notices that Penelope, the outgoing bitchy toned confident witch, is acting shy and anxious, causing Josie to furrow her eyebrows. 

Penelope quietly hands Josie a note and scrambles out of site, leaving Josie, and everyone confused.

"Well that was ever so sudden and abrupt." Hope teases, smiling through the straw, earning a glare from the siphon. "What? I'm stating the obvious." She defends. 

"What has gotten into you?" Josie says, clearly upset with Hope. 

Hope gets up from where she was sitting, now standing in front of the taller girl. "I'm just so happy, Jo." She smirks, pulling her into a hug, smashing their cheeks together. "Glad you're here." Josie pulled away, giving the girl one last confused glance and she walks off. 

 

During the long and obnoxious day, Hope and Landon figured out what was going on. They saved the school from the parasite. Now their next target, Josie and Penelope.

With the help from Lizzie, they find the two girls in an old shed. Surprising the two, who were locking lips, when Hope and her 'Avenger Squad Part 2' approach the girls. 

From behind, Lizzie pushing Penelope, knocking her out, as the other siphoner uses her own enchanted bracelet to shock Penelope out of her infection, causing Josie to get upset. "Why can't you leave things alone Hope? Why do you have to be the hero all the time?" She angrily says, as she brews a fireball with her hands, shooting it at Hope.

Hope, luckily, dodges the attack and quickly gets a hold of Josie. "Lizzie! Come do what we talked about!" She yells, struggling keeping the small girl still. Lizzie does what the planned, getting Josie to say something mean so her very own bracelet can shock her. On the spot, Josie realizes what she has said and done. 

"Lizzie." She quietly says with a trembling voice. Lizzie pulls her into a hug, she can feel the smile coming off her sister. Confused, she still wraps her arms around her twin, relieved she doesn't hate her. Releasing herself from her sisters grasp, she turns to Hope, who is smiling. "Hope." Her voice is still trembling. She makes eye contact with the blue eyed tribrid, begging for forgiveness with her eyes, too worried to speak. 

Hope locks her eyes onto Josie's dark brown eyes, seeing the regret and hurt in her eyes. "Hey. It's alright. It wasn't you, not truly." Reaching for the girls hand, not breaking eye contact. Right as she brushes her hand against Josie's, they are interrupted by Penelope's awakening groan. 

"Rude." She says, glaring at Lizzie. Of course Lizzie smirks at Penelope. "Too bad it didn't stick." 

Josie and Hope softly smile at Lizzie and Penelope's bickering. "Glad you and I don't bicker like Lizzie and I do, like her and Penelope do." Hope jokes, trying to lighten the tension in the air. 

The group make their way back to the main building of the school. Another nightmare done for. Not to their surprise, Alaric has called a quick late-night assembly.

Once the remaining students at the school take their seats, Alaric speaks up. "I know I haven't been here all day, I'm sorry about that." He sighs, looking down at the podium. In the background, they hear a faint "woo!" from a student. "Okay, yes, I'm sure you all enjoyed a break from me." He teases, letting a chuckle out. "I want to thank those of you who handled the problem. I appreciate the help."

Josie half smiles as she nudges Hope gently with her arm, acknowledging Hope's part. 

"It is late. Enough of hearing me ramble. Go, go do what you do, you're dismissed." As he steps away, heading to his office.

Hope tries to break away from Josie before she can be stopped. Josie quickly touches Hope's hand before she can get any further away. "Don't shut me out." Josie says. Hope's heart dropped into her stomach, making her feel like there is an empty pit in her now. 

"I'm not shutting you out. I'm giving you time to... process." She came up with a quick half-assed excuse. She knows she's too tired to come up with a legit excuse.

"If this is about" Josie drops her voice down to a whisper. "The Merge. I can handle it." Josie proudly says. Genuinely confident and in control. 

"How? I dropped a big bomb into your life and you're taking it like someone tossed a stress ball at you." Hope speaks out. She doesn't get how small, yet tall, shy and quiet siphon witch friend is handling big scary news as well as she is. 

"Doesn't happen till I'm 22, right? I'm barely 16. Plus, if my theory is correct, my mom has been searching for a way out for years. She'll find something." Josie grants Hope with a reassuring smile, noticing Hope go from tense to relaxed. 

Hope sighs, looking down at their touching hands. "I have been up for almost 24 hours. I should really go to bed. Well talk more in the morning, alright?" She kindly says, trying to be as sympathetic as she can be.

Josie gives her an accepting nod, granting Hope her wish. Josie decides she should also go to bed, considering her long and infecting day, fighting the thoughts of what her and Penelope did today.


	13. Chapter 13

Josie is abruptly shaken awake by her twin sister. "Josie! Get up!" Lizzie loudly commands. "Dad called. We are going on a road trip!" Lizzie shrieks. 

Josie sits up, letting herself gain composure. Still half asleep, she questions her sister. "What do you mean 'road trip'?" Josie squints at her phone screen. "It's 5am Lizzie." She is still groggy.

"Yes. We are leaving in an hour. Get ready!" Lizzie is already showered and packing. "Do you think we need swim suits?" Josie just shakes her head with a small smile plastered on her face, amused with her sisters excitement.

 

Finally, after a quick shower and rushing to pack, the girls meet up with their father at the front of the school. "Where is your car?" Josie asks. 

"Dorian is getting it." Alaric says. "Kaleb and Hope should be here any minute now." He adds, looking down to his watch, fiddling with it. 

"You cannot be serious. Hope?" Lizzie angrily says. "She ruins every daddy-daughter bonding." She pouts. Josie puts her hand on Lizzie's shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Ok, look, girls. We have a lead, on Malivore." 

Josie and Lizzie light up. "You want us to help fight?" Lizzie exclaims.

"Yes." Alaric nods his head, smiling at his now happy girls. "Ah, there is Dorian. Now where's Kaleb and Hope." Her nervously ticks his watch, reading his text message from his friend.

"Can't we leave without them?" Lizzie asks. 

"We need Kaleb's vampire abilities. And for Hope, maybe you guys can have some bonding time with one another." He smirks, glaring at Josie. Josie throws her arms up in defense. "I am not the issue here." She defends.

"I'm not saying you are, sweety. Help Lizzie and her not bicker." He asks. 

"I am not trying with her again. When we finally got to a manageable place she shut down, again, typical Hope Mikaelson fashion." Lizzie argues. 

All Alaric does is give her one look. "Ok fine. Well see." She says, defeated. 

Dorian finally pulls up, with a minivan. "Here you go, Ric." She half smiles, noticing the young blonde's horrified look. "You're kidding?" 

"What? We have to be discreet. It was Kaleb's idea." Alaric points out. "Well then he can stay behind for that awful idea." Lizzie says. 

"Oh sweet! So I don't have to come?" Kaleb asks, approaching from behind the twins, putting his arms around the two, giving them both a soft smile. Lizzie quickly pulls his arm off her, glaring at him for his action. 

"Hey, Kaleb." Josie responds with a smile. "Thank you for being the nice one." He jokes as he removes his arm from around her. 

"Okay, so clearly Hope isn't going to make it. Let's pack up the van and head out. We are already behind schedule." They all throw their bags in the back as Dorian rearranges the trunk, neatly organizing. "Wait!" Hope yells from a far. 

"Look who now shows up." Lizzie says with attitude. Hope glares at her, slightly offended. "Hostile much?" She asks, returning the attitude. "Can you two stop bickering?" Josie annoyingly mumbles to herself, knowing Hope would still hear it. 

"Alright." Alaric claps his hands. "We are packed and ready to go. Hope would you mind sitting in the middle since you are shorter, make it easier for me to see out the back window?" He asks. "Sure. No problem." She says as they all pile into the car. 

Kaleb takes shotgun, the twins and Hope in the middle row, and Dorian in the very back, and of course, Alaric is driving. Once they hit the road, Josie puts her earbuds in, resting her head against the cold window. She can see Hope and Lizzie arguing out of the corner of her eye. Josie wishes they could attempt to get along once again. 

 

Josie wakes up, after a quick snooze, to Hope laying her head against her shoulder. She looks over to Lizzie who has a disgusted look on her face. Lizzie mouths for Josie to push Hope off her shoulder. Josie doesn't want to though. She looks down to the girl using her shoulder as a pillow and takes it in. Old memories flood her mind, instant guilt takes over. She glances back to Hope who looks to comfy and at peace. 

Lizzie gives up on Josie. She knows her sister still has a crush on Hope. She doesn't believe it ever went away, even when she was with Penelope. "Oh my God!" Lizzie says in a hushed tone. Josie looks at her with a puzzled look. "That's why you never told me the reason behind you and Penelope's failed relationship! You were still crushing on Hope!" She said, in a louder tone. 

"Woah wait a minute." Kaleb says, turning around to look back at them. Pointing to Josie. "You like Hope?" He asks, just as surprised as Lizzie is. Josie looks back to the window, she knows she is busted. Alaric pretends he can't hear what is happening, but he can't help but pull Kaleb out of the conversation. 

"How can you still like her after all she has done to us?" Lizzie asks, getting a dirty look from her sister. "It's not like we didn't deserve it." Josie states, not trying to keep quiet. 

"Yes, dear sister. We deserve having Hope take our father from us. We totally deserve that." Lizzie argues. "You're still going with that excuse? Admit it. You're scared I'm going to choose her over you." Josie snaps back. Lizzie is stunned by the words that came out of her sisters mouth. 

 

Josie snaps awake. Looking around the car, Hope is still leaning her head against her, Lizzie is looking out of the window, Kaleb and Dorian both asleep. Josie is thankful that was just a dream. "How much longer dad?" She asks, trying not to wake anyone up. 

Alaric takes a moment to respond. "Another hour." He whispers. Josie doesn't respond, still trying to stay quiet so she doesn't disturb the others sleeping. Josie decides to go back to sleep, this time she leans her head against Hope's. It is surprisingly comfortable. She falls sleep quickly. One more hour until they get out of this cramped up van. 

 

Hope wakes up a few minutes before they stop at their motel. "Dr. Saltzman?" She groggily asks, moving her head, leaving to Josie to fall over against her. Alaric chuckles as he looms through the rear view mirror. "Yea, Josie fell asleep on your head." Hope reaches her hand up to run her hand through Josie's hair. "How is she comfortable?" Hope asks. "She can sleep in any position really." Hope is concerned by the way her body is hanging by a thread against her chest. Hope decides to hold her head to keep her from truly falling into her lap.

Alaric pulls up to the motel, leaving the group in the car as he goes to get them some rooms. Hope looks around the vehicle. Everyone is still passed out. A few minutes later, Ric comes back with three keys. "Wake the girls up, would you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been editing this chapter off and on since 1x12. Like I said, I forgot I had them. I am altering the story a little bit, the way they did it in the show, doing it how I wanted it to play out so, yea. Hope yall enjoy the read. I'll try not to forget I wrote again.


	14. Chapter 14

After they all get settled in their rooms, Hope lingers outside the room. Ric is sharing with Kaleb, Dorian, on his own, and of course the twins and Hope, Alaric's evil plan to get Lizzie and Hope to talk.

"Hey." Josie quietly, almost unintelligible, says as she exits their room with a blanket wrapped around her. Her hair is still a mess from the car ride, clearly she doesn't care, maybe too tired to care.

"Hey." Hope softly echoes. "Thought you'd be in bed?" Hope asks, noticing the bags underneath the exhausted girl's eyes. 

"What?" Josie asks. Hope let's a small sincere smile come across her face, she tries to hide it, but fails. "Why are you smiling? Is something on my shirt?" Josie now searches her shirt frantically, causing Hope to chuckle with her smile. 

Hope tenderly places her hand on Josie's forearm, stopping her from her search. "Nothings on your shirt." The Tribrid quickly scans the shirt, just to be sure. "Nope. Nothing." Giving the other girl another comforting smile.

Josie let's out a deep breath she was holding in. "Did Hope Mikaelson just check me out?" She teases. Josie is blissfully unaware of what she just said. 

Hope blushes at the remark. "Of course not, Josie. Just double checking, you could have drooled." Hope mocks the teasing. Josie blushes at that comment, 'do I drool?' She thinks. "You don't drool, at least not when you're sleeping on someone." Still pestering.

"I'm so sorry about that. I-" before she can finish, Hope gently squeezes her arm. "It's fine. I don't mind." Hope finally drops her hand from Josie's arm, letting Josie clutch the blanket harder around herself. "Why don't you go back inside? You're cold, and clearly tired." 

"No." Josie gets defensive. "I'm fine out here." She stands her ground. "Why don't you want to go back in? Did Lizzie say something again?" Hope says, gazing back out to the parking lot, watching cars pass by the road in the distance. 

Josie sits down at a chair by the door. "She's just smack talking you again. I couldn't take it, so I walked out here. What happened? You and her were fine for a few weeks, then out of nowhere you guys fell off." Josie brings her knees up to her chest, wrapping herself in the blanket. 

Hope turns around, leaning her back against the railing. "Honestly? I don't think we can ever get along. Too much baggage, bad-blooded history." Hope decides that's an appropriate answer. 

"I don't think that's at all why. I mean- me and you, we have the same 'bad-blooded history' as you and Lizzie have. Why do you and I get along?" 

"You're different. You aren't Lizzie. You're good, she's, well, she's Lizzie." Hope defends. "What do you mean?" Josie asks. 

Hope slides down to the ground, still leaning her back against the railing, bringing her knees up so she can rest her arms on top. "You're kind and compassionate. I can't explain it."

"And Lizzie ain't any of those things? You're wrong you know. She's a good person. She has to try so hard to be a good person." Getting protective of her twin.

"I'm not saying she is a bad person. I'm saying she's not you." Hope's face is straight as she looks Josie in the eye.

"You're right. I should go to bed." Josie says, standing up from her chair. "Goodnight, Hope." She tight-lip smiles at her. Before she can open the door, the Tribrid rushes to stop her. "Hope." Josie seriously says. 

"I'm sorry. I know that was confusing. I don't hate Lizzie, if that's what you were thinking. I don't have room in my heart to hate Lizzie." Hope secures the situation, calming Josie. Hope leads Josie back to the chair, sitting down on the chair next to her. 

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Josie speaks up. "What did you mean about not having room to hate Lizzie?" 

Hope looks up at the brunette, pleading with her through eye contact. Josie slightly tilts her head, asking Hope to tell her. 

Hope sighs. "All the things that has happened in my life, all the people who have caused havoc on my life, Lizzie doesn't amount to any of them." Josie shifts her position to be more comfortable, letting Hope continue.

"I don't think I'm capable hating Lizzie. She's not Ro-" she stops as her voice got high pitched when she started saying his name. 

"Roman?" Josie asks, Hope just nods, hanging her head. "I know it's stupid to hate him, but I do." Josie put her hand on Hope's fidgeting hands. "You don't need to explain." Josie softly says.

"No, I do. I opened up to him, let him in. All because I had a stupid crush on him. My crush led to my moms death. Doesn't help I kidnapped her to trick my dad into coming home." 

"Do you hate Roman?" Josie asks.

"I want to. But in reality, he is just as much a victim as I was." Hope starts anxiously shaking her leg. "He didn't want to be alone. He did what he was asked, no questions asked. I get it. He was isolated for years, abandoned. He wanted them to let him back in. He doesn't deserve to be hated for a mistake." 

Josie is shocked by Hope defending him. "I don't understand? How can you be so understanding?" 

"Because I've made terrible mistakes." Hope sighs, breathing heavily.

"Like what?" Curiosity getting the best of Josie. 

"I got Bill killed. I got my mom killed. I got my dad killed, which led to my uncles death. I was a dumb naive girl." Tears start building in the girls eyes. 

"Hey. It's ok. None of that is truly your fault." Josie attempts to comfort her. 

"Yea, no, you're wrong. I'm to blame, partially. And I accept that now. I'm not perfect. I made some mistakes, I know that. I have learned from them, now I wont make the same mistake." Hope half smiles at Josie, trying to show her she's ok. "Let's get to bed, it's getting late." Josie takes her hand back as the two stand up as they head back into their room.

Hope didn't sleep well that night. She tossed and turned all night, half asleep, aware of her surroundings. From hearing the cars come in and out of the parking lot, to hearing Josie groan in her sleep. When the sun finally came up, barely shining a light through the narrow space between the curtains, Hope uses the sun as an excuse to get up and shower. 

"Lizzie?" Josie grumbles as she just woke up. "Lizzie, get up." Josie says, shaking her blonde twin. 

"Oh my God! What?" Lizzie snaps, groggy from the 10 hours of sleep. 

"Dad said to be out by the car by 9." Josie says, looking down at her phones reminder.

"What time is it now?" Lizzie asks, squinting her tired eyes.

"8. I don't know if you want to shower." Josie asks while she quickly gets dressed.

"Where is Hope?" Lizzie looks around the room searching for the shorter auburn haired girl.

"She left to go get some snacks from the vending machine, for the trip back home after we deal with whatever dad got into." Josie says, annoyed with her father dragging them into monster business.

Lizzie takes a quick shower, while Josie helps load up the car. "You ok?" Josie directs the question to Hope, who is dazed in the middle row of the van. "Hope?" Josie shakes her.

"What? Yea, uh, I'm fine." Hope tries to reassure Josie. "Didn't sleep well last night. Tossed and turned." She confesses. 

"You worried about the new monster we are heading towards?" Josie asks, jumping in the backseat with Hope. 

"I don't think so." Hppe genuinely doesn't know why she couldn't sleep, maybe its because she hasn't transformed and ran in a while.

"You sure? Because if this is what I think it is, then it's the last key to Malivore, and I think you are worried you'll be "bamboozled" again." Josie receives a wide eyed stunned look from Hope. "What? I pay attention." She adds. 

"I'll take note of that." Hope chuckles, nudging the taller girl. The two sit in the comfortable silence, waiting for Lizzie to join them before they leave. 

 

After the stressful battle with a mummy, Josie is focused on the scenery around them as Alaric drives everyone back home. Everyone but the three girls, and Alaric of course, is asleep. Hope takes this silent opportunity to discuss her recent discovery of the reason behind Lizzie hating her. 

The two exchange a few sentences, talking about why Lizzie hates Hope, Hope can see why. "I never said any of that. With my family history, I'm prone to the same issues, I would never make fun of you or anyone for that." Hope defends herself, after hearing Lizzie's reason for hating her, a side from Hope 'stealing' Alaric from them. 

All Lizzie chokes up is a soft "I believe you."

"What I don't get is why anybody would accuse me of that. Who did you hear it from?" Hope asks, searching for an answer in Lizzies sad eyes. Lizzie directs Hope's eyes over to Josie, who slowly turns her head to look at Hope. 

The look on Hope's face is pure betrayal, hurt, and distrust. No one made a noise throughout the rest of the ride home. When they make it home, they all take their own belongings and go their separate ways. 

"Why would you lie?" Lizzie speaks up as the two unpack their bags. Josie is about to speak up, then she is interrupted.

"I was wondering the same thing." Hope asks, leaning against the door frame, same dissapojted hurt face she had since she found out the truth, partial truth. 

"I didn't want Lizzie to know the truth." Before either of the other two can say anything, Josie continues, not allowing them to say anything. "That fire in your door 3 years ago? That was me." She turns to Lizzie. "Not Hope." Josie's sad pouty face made it hard for Lizzie to be upset. 

"Why lie?" Hope asks, causing Josie to snap her attention back to Hope standing in the doorway.

"Lizzie made some comments about me being obsessed with you. I wrote a stupid note and slid it under your door. I realized it was a mistake, but it was too late. So I did a fire spell, I didn't mean for it to burn your room, just the note." Josie half-confesses, still hiding the really truth. 

"A note? About what?" Lizzie asks, looking towards Hope's puzzled expression.

"I had a crush on you." Josie looks at Hope, building the courage to make eye contact. Those words slipping out of Josie's mouth changed Hope's entire standing. 

"You had a crush on me?" Hope's lips started to curve and eyes light up as she loosens up. 

"Of course I did, who wouldn't?" Josie states, forming a small yet similar smile as Hope's. 

"Woah, wait a minute!" Lizzie interrupts the longing looks between her twin and her frenemy. "You had a crush on Hope? Three years ago? Why didn't you tell me?" Lizzie comes off as hurt. 

"Whenever I like anyone, you go for them and you always win." Josie breaks eye contact with Hope to give her sister an honest answer. "I love you Lizzie, I do, but something's I can't tell you." Josie shamefully admits.

Hope takes this as a chance to sneak away from situation before anything else is said and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this piece since 1x12 aired. I mixed things up because personally, the way the convo went was way to, bland? Too simple and just missing something, real emotion.


	15. Chapter 15

Hope hard a hard time falling to sleep that night. Her mind racing from the confession. All her past flings came rushing back in full force. 

Roman.

Landon.

Two people she crushed on, shredded her trust then burned it. Hope's thoughts jumped to comparing the two boys. One big similarity that terrified her, she brought them to their goals. 

She brought Roman close enough to kidnap her mother. She also brought Landon to the school, which led to him stealing a knife they didn't know was important. 

And now with the big lie Josie kept. Hope's trust was shot, once again. She knows that people lie, im some cases they are for good reasons. Realizing that Josie's lie is justified, hell, Hope realizes she's keeping a huge secret from Landon about his family.

After an hour of fighting with her thoughts, Hope has all this energy and anger she needs to release. She sneaks out into the woods, finding her usual clearing. She painlessly shifts, breaking all 206 bones in her body. 

Hope ran for hours. It was pretty late when she started, by the time she ran all the extra energy out of her system, it was dawn. After shifting back and putting her clothes back on, she heads back to her dorm room.

In the main entrance, she sees a few early bird students roaming around. Hope didn't realize it at that moment, but she felt a wave of mixed emotions hit her like a burst of wind. She walked further into the school, towards the main stairs. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots two familiar faces. 

"Roman?" She curiously asks, walking towards the blond haired boy talking to a black hair mop headed boy. 

"H-Hope." Roman stutters, nervous about what's to come, looking back and forth from Hope to the boy hes talking to.

"Wait? Are you Roman Roman? Bad Roman?" Landon asks, ever so elegantly.

"Bad Roman? Is that what you're telling people?" He jokes, half hurt by Hope's choice of story telling. 

"What other Roman is there?" Hope teases back, half smiling. 

"So this whole time talking to me you failed to mention who you are?" Landon asks, slightly offended. 

"Oh? My bad. Hey, I'm Roman, you may know me as the guy who helped his family kill a sweet girls mother, nice to meet you." Roman responds. 

His response makes Hope chuckle, earning a glare from Landon, who is confounded. 

"How are you not trying to murder him right now?" Landon asks. 

"Why? Will it bring my mom back? No." 

"Landon? Would you mind excusing us, we have some catching up to do." Roman kindly asks his new acquaintance. Landon looks to Hope, asking with body language and glances if he should. With a reassuring nod, Landon hesitantly walks off. 

"Why are you back." Hope starts, hurt by the presence of him. 

"Having some mixed feelings?" Roman jokes. Hope scoffs at his remark, trying not to smile. "I'm taking a much needed vacation from recruiting. Is that ok?" He genuinely asks, knowing him being here hurts Hope in so many ways. 

"Yea. Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Hope masks the many emotions spiraling in her. 

"I know what I did. I can never make that up to you. And I know with me being here is stressful, just say the words and I'm gone." The look in his eye makes Hope feel insanely guilty. 

"No." Hope softens up, relaxing her tense muscles she didn't even know were tense. "You deserve a second chance." She admits.

"I don't." He lowers his head as he folds his arms.

Hope takes pity on the vampire. She steps closer to him, placing her hands on his cheeks. "You made a mistake. You were misguided, and used. I'm sure if you knew the real intentions your 'family' had you wouldn't have gone through with it." 

He melts to the touch of Hope's soft palms. He unfolds his arms to gently grab Hope's forearms, bringing them off his face. "I still did what I did. I don't deserve your compassion, Hope." 

Annoyed with his statement, she pulls her arms back from his grasp. "You don't get to do that." She raises her voice and stabs his chest with her index finger. "I don't blame you. I can't blame you. It's not entirely your fault." Hope angrily declares.

Roman takes the tribrid's hand, placing it against his firm chest, taking a step closer to her. "Not your fault either." He softly speaks, almost like a whisper. 

"I forgive you." Hope mutters under her breath, looking down to her feet, placing her hand on top of the one on his chest.

Roman drops their hands from his chest. "Do you really? Or are you fooling yourself." He asks, searching for a reason to beat himself up. 

"Yes. I do, I really do. Is there still some pain when I see you, feel you, yes. I can either run from the pain, or face it. I choose to face it." She half smiles at him.

"I have been beating myself up for these past couple years. I wish I could take it back. I regret everything I did, what I did you and your family." 

Hope turns from him, walking towards the steps. Roman reaches for her wrists, gently grabbing them, turning Hope. "I will never stop feeling guilty for my part. I need you to know that." He mentions. 

"I've been out all night. I need to go get some rest. Talk soon?" She asks, taking her wrist back as she heads up the staircase. 

"Nice to see you again, Hope!" He yells once she makes up up to the top. 

Hope doesn't respond, instead she smiles to herself. She got closure. She wants to be angry at Roman, but reality kicked in, old feelings came up. To be honest, she dreaded seeing him again, she didn't know how she'd respond, how he'd act. This is not how she imagined it would go. Why did she touch him? Why did she let him touch her? She let's those questions go, doesn't matter. All the matters to her in that moment is that she finally can be relieved of that piece of resentment and hurt caused by him and his family.

 

"The Nazi dude?" Rafael asks his brother. 

"Yea. I didn't even know until Hope showed up." Landkn returns, throwing a ball back and forth with Raf as the two lay on their beds. "I don't know man. The look on Hope's face worried me. You can see the emotions stir around." Landon adds.

Rafael sits up, keeping the tennis ball in his possession. "What kind of emotions, do you think?" He worried. 

"Anger, hatred, hurt." Landon lays his hands on his chest, staring up at the ceiling. "Do you think she'll go for him again?" He asks.

"I hope not, for her sake." Rafael wanted to add 'for my sake' but he knew where Landon's feelings stand with Hope. 

"Do you think he's staying?" Landon then sits up to look at his wolf brother, hurt written all over Landon's face. 

"Who knows. What kind of vibe did you catch from the dude?" 

"He didn't feel like a threat, if that's what you're asking. He was actually pretty cool." 

"Wait. For real? I always thought he'd have this spoiled rich boy complex." Rafael chuckles. 

"Not at all. He came off as a chill humble guy. I was expecting a douchy jock kind of vibe, kind of like Jed." Landon smiles at his remark about Jed. 

"Thought you didn't know who he was till Hope interfered?" 

"No I didn't. When I heard about him that's what I thought if I ever did meet him." Landon shrugs as Rafael throws the ball back to Landon. 

"We need to be there for Hope." Rafael demands. 

"I totally agree." Landon complies.

 

The rumors and gossip has made it's way throughout the school. Roman is back. Hope and Roman are together. The rumors didn't evade Lizzie. 

When Lizzie came back to her room after her much needed early morning snack. She heard all the preposterous rumors. She wakes her sister up. 

"I got some interesting information." Lizzie says with a devilish grin on her face. 

"What's going on now?" Josie asks, yawning. 

"Are you awake enough to acknowledge what I'm about to tell you?" Lizzie questions.

This question makes Josie sot up immediately. When Lizzie asks if she's clear to understand, something interesting is going on. "Yes. I am now." Josie says, curious on what's got Lizzie so amused. 

"Do you remember that hot blonde vampire Hope was pining after two years ago?" Lizzie smirks as she takes a bite from her granola bar. 

"No! He's not back! Is he?" Josie is fully awake and alert.

"Yep. And get this. Someone saw him and a special someone all touchy feely this morning." The evil grin Lizzie had early is plastered back on her face, letting her sister put the pieces together. 

Josie takes a few moments to get the clues together. "No!" She is shocked. "Was it Hope? Wow. That's hard to believe." Josie hides the sting from realizing the possible situation. "Did Hope seem, ok?"

"One, is the school on fire? Second, is there a dead body?" Lizzie teases.

Josie sighs at her sisters terrible timing for jokes. She gets up and ready for the day she is now dreading. 

 

Hope makes it her personal goal not to speak to anyone and everyone today, after hearing all the rumors floating around. What would her so called friends say? What do they think? Do they actually believe the rumors? No they can't, she thinks, they don't know the full story, they wouldn't jump to conclusions like that. 

Lunch comes around. She successfully avoided everyone today, only hard part is lunch. She rushes getting a tray of food. Before she can escape, she runs into Rafael and Landon. "Crap." She wondered outloud.

"Subtle." Landon says, earning a glare from Hope.

"Guys, can we please not?" She practically begs. 

"You can't avoid everyone forever Hope. With this ruler going around, and you dodging everyone, it doesn't make things look good." Rafael claims, trying to comfort the visibly nervous girl.

"I can't. I'm sorry. So much has happened in the last 24 hours, I can't deal with this right now." She says. 

"Yea, with the road trip, then Josie's confession and now Roman. I get it." Landon obliviously says, forgetting Rafael isn't aware of everything going on. "Oh, sorry, MG told me after Lizzie told him." He defends. 

"Wow. No one can keep anything to themselves around here." Hope walks off, leaving the two boys to argue over Landon's choice of words. 

They boys spot their usual lunch group getting their lunches and sitting at their usual table. "Hey." Rafael says as they approach their group.

"What did you say to scare Hope off?" Penelope asks with her certain amount of snark. 

"You talked to Hope?" Josie snaps her attention to the boys. "Was she ok?" 

"She seemed anxious, can't blame her." Rafael's mood seems down, like he is to blame. 

"She has a lot going through her mind." MG speaks up, hinting to Josie about his knowledge on the events of last night. Josie looks at him with her sad doe eyes, realizing Lizzie already told him about everything. 

"Lizzie!" She turns to her sister, upset with her twins decision to inform their friend. 

"What? I told him last night after you fell asleep." She shrugs her shoulders, feeling no remorse. "I thought you wouldn't mind." 

"Wait, what's going on?" Penelope asks, knowing she's out of the loop. 

"Oh, so you see-" before MG can continue, Kaleb nudges him, he shakes his head to MG, telling him not to continue. "Right, sorry Pen, not my place." 

"So you can blabber to everyone but me? I see." She's clearly hurt, but she understands. "I'm assuming it has to deal with what happened on the roadtrip. I'll let it go." She gives her ex a smile, letting her know Josie doesn't need to tell her anything. 

Josie nods her head in response. "Can we not talk about the drama circulating right now, please?" Everyone nods and continues eating and holding out stupid and pointless conversations throughout their lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may or may not be happy Roman is back. I have had mixed feelings about his character, then I repeated the original a few months back and remembered, hes not a bad guy. And watching the MMF episode, I can see why Hope reacted the way she did. I kinda wish they kept him around more, he would add some interesting plots to the show. Hope yall enjoyed this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Throughout lunch, Josie's mind keeps jumping from Hope's encounter with Roman to their many deep talks. She can't help but feel like the confession might have ruined their friendship.

"Josie?" Landon asks, snapping her back to reality, "Where did your mind run off to?" He teases. 

"What?" She looks around, confused. "Oh yea, sorry, what are we talking about?" 

"Hope, you dummy." Lizzie says, playfully smacking her twins arm. "Did you just tune us out?" Lizzie asks.

"No, I mean, maybe, but I didn't mean to, I promise." She defends. "I just don't want to hear about it." She looks down at her empty plate, disappointment lingering on her face. 

"Oh, is it because of the confession?" MG adds, earning a punch from Kaleb and Rafael. "What?" He mouths. 

"Lizzie!" Josie whines. She look at Lizzie like she just stabbed her in the gut. 

"What? Everyone knew before I even told them." Lizzie says, in her typical proud tone.

"To be fair, we didn't." Landon said as he points to him and Raf. "We are new so." He trails. He knew his time with Hope wasn't based on emotion. Hope was aware of his feelings for her, she didn't lead him on. 

"Sorry Hope didn't want to be with you." Kaleb joins in. "Hope has rejected just about everyone." 

Josie's eyes mournfully jump over to Kaleb. "She did have a fling with Roman a couple years back." Lizzie says.

"Yea, we knew how that turned out." Josie mutters in a snarky manner, without realization of the tone. 

"Woah, jealous?" MG teased, earning dirty looks from Saltzman Twins. "My bad, bad joke." He throws his arms up in defense. 

"Why does everyone care so much about me being back?" Roman comes up to their table, with a nervous smile on his face. 

Josie tenses up, as does Landon and Rafael. "Don't act all innocent. You know what's going around, with your vampire hearing you know what people have been saying." Lizzie responds, with a tint of snark with her attitude.

Roman doesn't answer back, he waits for one of them to add on. MG can't keep his thoughts to himself, he's the first to speak up, hesitating. "Why are you back?"

"Well, I'm done with my missions for Mr. Saltzman." Roman says, taking a seat next to Josie. Josie scoots closer to her sister, making more room for Roman.

"Running around the country like a Mormon boy?" Lizzie says, adding a pouty face. "Headmaster's little bitch." She smile sadistically.

Roman smiles, confidently. "Yea, basically. After what happened in New Orleans-"

"Killing Hope's mom, right?" Landon butts in his two cents' worth. Roman gives Landon a confused look. "Oh yea, we all know buddy, we all know." He says, glaring at Roman. 

"You guys do know she forgave me, right?" Roman tries to plead the fifth. Trying to make amends.

"Did she really, or did you use your charming personality to swoon her?" Lizzie mocks him. 

"Actually no. I did what I should have done forever ago." He says back to Lizzie, returning the attitude. 

"Which is?" Josie asks, folding her arms. 

"Apologizing." He looks at each and everyone at the table, hoping one of them believes him. 

"Maybe we should cut him some slack." Rafael imputs himself into the situation. "If Hope forgives him, why can't we? I mean I don't know the dude so I don't have a reason to hate him." Rafael gives Roman a slight nod. 

Lizzie scoffs, dropping her jaw in shock. She can't find anything to say to the wolf sitting across from her. 

"I'm going to let you guys argue about this, I'm going to go." Josie gets up from her seat, getting out of there as quick as possible, ignoring her sister begging her to come back. 

Before she knew it, she was at Hope's door. To her surprise, it was wide open. "Hope?" She asks as she knocks lightly on the door. 

Hope sits up on her bed, closing her book. "Please don't be here to bombard me with questions about Roman." The expression on Hope's face kills Josie. Is this why Hope's been avoiding everyone all day?

"I won't bring up anything unless you do." She walks towards Hope's bed, sitting on the edge, as far as she can from Hope.

"How are you?" Hope shyly asks, trying to lighten up the thick air. 

Josie swallows heavily. "I should be asking you that." She looks down at her hands as she fiddles with her fingers.

"Why? Because of what you told me or because of Roman's return?" Hope asks with a slight laugh. 

"Both?" Josie softly asks, turning to face Hope.

"Nothing has to change between us. It was just a crush, you acted from emotion, I get it." She gives the other girl a soft and comforting smile. 

Josie takes a deep breath like a weight has been lifted off her chest. "Thank God! I thought you would shut me out again." Josie confesses. 

Hope looks shocked. "A crush wont push me away, Josie." Hope smiles once again to Josie. "We are going to be ok." 

"Are you going to be ok?" Josie sincerely questions. "You do know there are now three boys here who have feelings for you, right?" She asks. 

"Who?" Hope asks, unaware of what Josie is talking about. 

Josie smiles and shakes her head. "Hope Mikaleson, so much you are missing." Hope throws a pillow at the siphoner, laughing. "Hey, hostility will not get you anywhere." She laughs back, throwing the pillow back. 

"Come on, who are they?" She asks, holding the abused pillow.

"Landon, of course, you knew that one. Rafael isn't real good at hiding it, and Roman." Josie fess' up.

"Roman does not like me." Hope adds, "now, Rafael and Landon, I knew. Those two idiots c  
are so obvious, they're like MG." She giggles.

"You sneaky liar! You made me tell you what you already knew." Josie fake pouts, defeated by Hope's ability to play dumb.

"Oh come on Josie, I've hung around them, it's so obvious. Even when I was shutting people out, only people who have feelings for you try to reach out." Hope gives Josie a knowing look, causing Josie to blush.

"Wait, what are you hinting at here?" Josie questions, confused on the hint. 

"Am I the only one with eyes around here?" Hope sighs. "You fought so hard to get me to open back up when I went back into my slump. Landon and Rafael tried. You only fight for people you truly care about." 

"Hey! You can fight like that for someone you don't have feelings for." Josie fights back. 

Hope smiles at the girls terrible defense. "You didn't deny it." As she makes eye contact with Josie. 

"What?" Josie slurs, flustered by Hope's comment. 

"You didn't deny having feelings for me, still." She emphasizes 'me' and 'still'.

"I was a stupid kid who had a crush on a closed off girl. Everyone has their one sided crush." Josie shrugs her shoulders. 

Hope looks around her room, trying to avoid looking at Josie. "It wasn't one sided." Hope mumbles. 

Josie didn't clearly comprehend what Hope just said. "What?" She tilts her head ever so slightly. 

"Nothing, forget about it. Now can you leave? I'm pretty sure lunch is almost over." Hope says. 

"Uh, yea I got class here in a few. I should get going. Talk later?" Josie asks as she hops off the bed and walks to the door. 

"I'll be here." Hope claims. "See you later." She adds as she watches the younger girl leave her room. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Roman coming back, the day after Josie revealed her past, maybe present, crush on her. Now with the confirmed report on Landon and Raf still crushing on her.

What is Hope supposed to do? Everyone she knows had a thing for her, MG she knows doesn't, but Kaleb? Maybe Lizzie? Who knew she had this kind of effect on people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm adding Roman in. I really like his character, please don't hate me for it. And I feel like I should add, EVERYONE IN THE SHOW IS FALLING FOR HOPE. No joke. If Roman stuck around, there would be more competition. Now Josie, Raf, and Landon (talking I'm show not my fic) have Crushes or Feelings for Hope, as Josie said, who doesnt. I have a feeling Kaleb might have a small crush on Hope, I mean, look at their interactions thought out the show (1x09 to be specific).


	17. Chapter 17

The door shuts softly behind the young brunette as she exits Hope's room. The Tribrid exhales heavily, returning to the book she was reading. Flipping through some quick pages, coming across a chapter about her father. Corners of her mouth tilt slightly upwards. Her dad really made a name for himself, didn't he?

A smile stays on Hope's face as she reads. Even throughout the harsh words about his actions and motives. She gets why he was so hated, she hated him too. Some how turning that hatred into love.

Getting lost in the book, she lost track of time. Realizing, it's almost dinner. Rushing up, leaving the book on her bed, throwing some fresh clothes on before she heads out. 

 

Arriving to the dining hall, she stays leaning against a wall. "You going to to eat or?" Landon asks, approaching from the door next to Hope.

"Not hungry. Thanks though." She gives him a tight-lipped smile. 

"Come on, I'll let you eat my fries." He says, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go." 

Hope reluctantly follows him, staying by his side as he gets extra of everything. Hope smiles at this, she might have rejected him but he still does know her. 

"Heads up, Roman is chilling with us." Landon says, leading them to a table. Hope doesn't say anything. 

"Look who Frodo brought in!" Lizzie fake gasps, turning it into a welcoming smile. Hope takes a seat between Landon and Kaleb. Roman, Lizzie, Josie and MG sitting on one end, Landon, Hope, Kaleb and Rafael across them. 

Landon sets his tray between himself and Hope as they eat. Hope stays silent as the group banters back and forth, poking fun at one another, she notices how Roman and Josie haven't pitched in. 

They all finish their food and remain in their spots as the rest of the room clears out. Next thing they knew, they were all alone in the empty dining area. 

Roman splits with Kaleb, leaving the twins, Landon, Rafael, and Hope. They sit their in silence for a few minutes before Rafael and Landon leave, claiming they have a research project to do. 

"Then there were 3." Lizzie breaks the silence. Hope and Josie smile at Lizzie's remark. 

"How is it always us who end up being stranded alone together?" Josie comments, bringing her eyes to meet Hope's. 

"I don't mind." Hope adds, looking from Josie to Lizzie. 

"Are we all friends now?" Lizzie asks.

Hope nods, "yes Lizzie, we are friends now." Softly chuckling to herself. 

"Why did you leave your room?" Josie asks. 

"I read, about my dad actually. I remember growing up, my mom always told me about how he isolated himself, pushed people away. Then I realized, I do the same thing, I shut people out, isolate myself, and I can't be like my father, he didn't sacrifice himself for me so I can go down the same path he did." Hope confesses, bringing her head down. 

Lizzie and Josie stay silent, looking to each other for courage to speak up. "Are you still struggling with his loss?" Josie shyly asks. 

Hope sighs, "I don't think I will ever get over it. I can move past it, but I won't ever be over it. He died, Josie, he died for me." Her voice chokes up.

"We talked about this, Hope. It's not your fault." Josie extends her arm out, laying her hand on the table. Hope brings her hand up to place it on top of Josie's. 

"I know it's not." Her head still hanging low. She can't fight the guilt eating her alive. "Am I wrong for forgiving Roman for his part in my mother's death?" Hope quietly questions. 

"No!" The twins say in unison.

"We have talked to Roman a little, he hasn't forgiven himself for what he did." Lizzie states. 

"Really?" Hope's expression jumps up, snapping her head back up in shock. 

"Yea. I think he feels guilty for still having hope for you and him after what he's done." Lizzie laughs off what she just said. Josie's eyes wander around the room, for some reason, she feels jealous.

"Well, there is no chance. I'm willing to be friends, that is it. There are more important things to worry about than relationships." Hope replies, retreating her hand off Josie's. 

"Any news about Malivore?" Lizzie asks. 

"We have some working theories. With the urn being safe, I still feel like something is missing." 

"Actual information about what Malivore really is?" Lizzie asks. "Like it's origin story, what is it made of, what does it actually do?"

"Hey maybe we can send Landon out to get that information, considering he was conceived there." Josie adds. 

Hope smiles. "Yea, sending Landon, non-supernatural anxious teenage boy, what could go wrong?" She teases. 

"Josie might be right. Landon might be able to find the answers." Lizzie says.

"We can always ask him, if it'll make you feel better, we can send the other boys out with him." Hope agrees. 

"Ask him in the morning, we are going to go to bed. Goodnight Hope." Lizzie says, dragging Josie with her. 

 

The next morning, Hope sets out to find Landon, who is hanging with Rafael, Roman and MG. "Hey guys, can I ask you a favor?" She asks, looking around at the three. 

"Yea, what's up?" Rafael asks. 

"I need you guys to find out more about Malivore, take Landon with you." She makes direct eye contact with Landon before she continues, "since you were created in Malivore, you might be able to find the answers, and I will not let you go alone, so you two," she points at Rafael and MG, "go with him, stay out of trouble. Come back once you find answers, ok?" Hope finishes her question, more like a order. 

"Well go." MG says, "I can use an escape from Dr. Saltzman's rules." 

"Ok Kaleb Jr." Landon teases. 

"Just be safe and careful, don't be gone too long." Hope says, scurrying off.

"Did Hope Mikaelson assign us to an important mission?" Landon smiles dorkishly. 

"Shut up and pack up, we are leaving today." Rafael says, playfully punching his brother. 

"Meet you guys by the main entrance doors." MG says, leaving to go pack. 

"What could go wrong?" Landon jokes, Rafael chuckles as he pushes Landon towards the steps, indicating for him to go to their room.

 

The three boys meet up, bags over their shoulders. "Ready to go?" Landon asks nervously. "Last time I left, I unknowingly stole a Magical dagger, leading to a bus blowing up, which I somehow survived, I might add."

"Shut up and get moving, we need to get out of here before Alaric stops us." Rafael says, leading them out the doors. 

"Where do we start?" Landon asks.

"I don't know, you seem to be attracted to things involving Malivore, we'll see where you lead us." Rafael responds. Landon sighs, taking the front lead. 

 

They have been walking for hours now, lunch time hunger eating them up. They stop for a quick bite at a local burger joint, thanks to MG's compulsion ability, their meals were free. After they eat, they continue towards Gerogia, not realizing they are doing so. 

"Uh guys?" MG breaks the silence. 

"What, MG?" Rafael asks in return.

"Why don't we steal a car or something, take a bus?"

Landon and Rafael smirk as they shake their heads. "No buses, a car maybe." 

"Let's do it then! I can compel someone!" MG says, a little too excited.

They go to the closest parking lot, looking out for someone to approach their vehicle. After a few long minutes, someone walks out towards their four door sedan. The boys nod in agreement so MG makes a move. 

"Sir?" MG kindly greets as he approaches the man in a suit. 

The man is startled, but plays it off like it didn't happen. "Hello, can I help you son?" He kindly asks. 

MG places a hand on the taller mans shoulder, holding him in place as they lock eyes. "You are going to give me the keys to your car." The man hands his keys over without any thought. MG takes it, continuing his compulsion. "Now forget you ever saw me, forget about your car and walk away." The man does as told, and leaves, not looking back. 

The other two come rushing over once the man is out of site. MG holds the keys up, proud of his success. "Road trip anyone?" A big, wide smile plastered on his giddy face. 

Rafael shakes MG, enthused by the accomplished task, "let's get this show on the road!" Rafael exclaims, taking the keys from MG, leaping into the drivers seat, after unlocking the car for everyone. 

"Shot-gun!" Landon shouted, leaving MG to sulk in the backseat. 

The other two boys jump in the car as Rafael puts the keys in the egnition, starting the car. "Where to?" He asks.

"I saw a sign for Georgia a while back." Landon responds.

"Georgia it is, let's go!" He puts the car in reverse, checking the mirrors, zipping out from the parking space, heading on the main road towards Georgia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to update this for a while, then I got the random thought about them on a Bromance roadtrip and Landon not dragging MG to talk to his family. I'll try to update soon again.


End file.
